What Change Can Do To You
by AppleSundays
Summary: Naruto comes back looking like a stud, and practically all girls fall in love with him. And what's this! He sings? Then...in later chapters...he starts to hide something from everyone. What is it? naruxharem. Discontinued.
1. prologue

**okay, i've revised this, CRAPPY prologue. fear not, that is so much better: i've re-read and revised everything, so i will NOT make an 11 year old mistake as i did two years ago; yes, i am now turning 13 woot ! can't believe i rarely write. hahah. but later chapters, it shows me aging through my work, so please read on, it gets better.**

**Disclaimer: no ownage, but atlas. i own yoo. lolz

* * *

**

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha. Everyone was minding their own business and the village was pretty much normal. But what they don't know is that a certain blonde shinobi would return after 3 years have gone by.

* * *

A couple ways away the village was two young men. One seemed to be an old man with a white mane in a pony-tail and some helmet that had a symbol on it. He had odd clothes that don't seem to be fashionable. His companion, though, told a different story. Judging by his looks he would be about 16 years old. He had a similar hair but it was not as long. It was just spiky and the hair color was blond not white. The soft locks covered his bright sapphire orbs. His clothes seemed like something would wear. He had a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a light back with red linings vest. His shorts matched his vest that went below his knee and had many pockets. It also had a chain from his right front to his side. He had bandages on his hands and ankles which were covered up with black shinobi boots. Lastly, he had a hidden leaf hitae-ate around his forhead proudly.

"Oi Naruto, before we even reach home, I have something to tell you, " the old man said.

Naruto stared at him with tensed jaws. Jaraiya prepared for the reaction, knowing full well it would be big.

"What now?! Did you HAVE to wait and tell me this when we're supposedly so close to Konoha!" Naruto emphasized how close they were with his two fingers. "WHY?!"

Jaraiya massaged his nose bridge,"It's to see if you improved kid. One on one fight, of course, I won't go full force."

"Bah, whatever. I'll train then. I'd be back before daybreak, until then...GOODBYE!" Jaraiya twitched. The kid could be a handful.

* * *

**With Naruto **

Naruto took a breath and continued training, though mind occupied with something else.

_I wonder if any of them changed a bit. Would the villagers still think I'm Kyuubi? What if they told the others about me and now they hate me? _

He ran faster around the woods, throwing kunais at numerous targets.

_Aahhh! So many problems! What am I going to do! What if they forgot about me! Kuso! Maybe I should just stop thinking about that and just think what I'm going to do when I get there. _

His eyes locked on to one tree, before running full force with rasengan at hand.

_Yeah that's a good idea. Let's see…I should go to the academy and say hello to Iruka–sensei and maybe he'll treat me to ramen at Ichiraku. And then maybe I'll meet baa-chan later when I'm done. Later, I'll just walk around the village and maybe I would bump into someone I know. Yeah ill leave it to that. Looks like I should go back._

Naruto let the rasengan recide, seeing the tree was nonexistent._

* * *

_

**Back at camp**

When Naruto came back, Jaraiya was finishing his food while there was a bowl of fish and teriyaki chicken beside him. Naruto took the bowl and ate slowly. When he finished his meal he took out his sleeping bag and tucked himself in. Naruto looked over to his sensei, seeing the Toad Sannin was laid out asleep. Naruto chuckled and shook his head, before his eyes slowly closed and slept a dreamless sleep.

**Next morning**

"Hey, brat! Wake up! Time to spar! Wake up dammit!" At this point Jiraiya was shaking the life out of Naruto.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Stop shaking me already!" Naruto pushed the old hermit off of him and glared at him. "You don't need to friggin' kill me, you know! Geez, is that fight that important!"

"Ok, I'm sorry…let's just get this fight over so we return back home, all righ? I'm just as eager as you are."

"Eager for some more research, pervert," muttered the student. The Sannin glared.

"Wanna be like that, Gaki?! How about a bet! I win, no more ramen OR no more new jutsus for a MONTH," Jaraiya snickered at Naruto's pale face. When Naruto finally got his composure back he added his on deal. "Okay...but if I win, no more 'researching' a.k.a peeking for you for a month either. But if you do peek, I'll personally talk to Obaa-chan for some few adjustments." It was now Naruto's turn to chuckle at the Sannin's face.

"Oh yeah," Naruto added, "I can beat you in two moves." This comment made the pervert quirk an eyebrow. "Say whaa?"

"Enough talk, let's fight!" A determined look was set on the blond's face.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!!"

_'Okay that's one move,'_ Jaraiya thought,_'what could be the next and final move? Rasengan from everything Naruto?'_ He smirked,_'that can't beat me.' _To his surprise, it wasn't what he expected.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu!**" The pervert's eyes widen, as a huge flow of blood came from his nose. For there they lay, billions of naken blond woman plomping over him. No straight man can hold on to the nose bleed out of will.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

* * *

**Ok I noe its short buts it's a prologue so I don't want it to long. Review pls! oh n if ur my evil oldr cuzin don't put anything bad about this story or about me cuz I noe this sucks n I already noe u hate me! So yeah….review people!**


	2. I'm Back

**Ok first of all I need to say dat I got this idea from somebody else n I kept tinkin about it so I had to write it. If it's the same at anything wats so evr I hav to I'm sry n I noe da original one is some much bettr den this. I'm sry but I forgot ur name so pls ****forgiv me. Ok now dat I said dat i present to u chapter 2 of what change can do to you! Lol. Have fun reading it.**

"talking"

_thinking_

(me talking)

**Kyuubi talking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own a Naruto pin, being a member, n some pictures.**

**

* * *

**

As the two shinobis walked towards the konoha gates, Naruto was getting anxious and nervous with every step he took. Jiraiya saw this, but shook it off and continued walking. When they stopped in front of the gate they come upon two chunin guards blocking the entrance.

"Who are you and state your business here!" one of them said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my companion is Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin and we are here to report a long-term mission to hokage-sama" Naruto said politely.

"So the demon boy decided to come back huh? Thought you were killed or was claimed to be a missing-nin. Guess you're too pathetic to even be a miss-"

He got cut off by Jiraiya who grabbed him by his neck and glared him.

"Never! I mean NEVER talk to my student like that even if I'm not around! You got that!"

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama! I understand," he then looked at Naruto. "Forgive me Naruto-sama. I promise I won't talk that way about you ever again."

"Don't worry. I forgave the moment you said it. No harm done." Naruto just smiled.

"You know you're too kind for your own good, brat." Jaraiya said.

Naruto smirked as they walked on, seeing his sensei's curiousity, he explained. "Look behind you, pervert." Though the sannin glared at the thought of being a pervert, he reluctantly looked behind him. The sight before him astonished him, and he immediately looked back at his student visibly laughing.

"I take it back, you're just kind, not too kind." Naruto smiled. "Good."

Konoha didn't change much as the two head towards the hokage tower. Naruto received glares, but it was of confusion, not like the hatred glare Naruto used to receive. Naruto understood this since Jiraiya told him he looked like the fourth. He already knew that he was the legal son of the Yellow Flash of Konaha. But what he was really confused about was most-no scratch that, _all _females stared at with lust filled eyes or with little hearts with them if you want to make it anime style. When they reached the hokage tower they went in and stop at the empty desk in front of the hokage office.

"Why can't we just barge in and talk to baa-chan. It's faster then just waiting here to be called in," the blond suggested.

"Shut up brat! You don't want to be the one to wake Tsunade up right! You know how she is!" Jaraiya shrieked.

"For once the old perverted hermit was actually right for the first time," Jiraiya glared at him.

"Shut up! I'm one of the three legendary sannin. I'm the-"

"Naruto-kun!" they both turned around to see Shizune running towards them.

When Shizune was about two feet away from Naruto, she jumped and hugged him to the ground.

"Naruto-kun! I missed you so much! It's been so long!" Shizune blushed as she got off of Naruto, letting them both stand up. "You've grown so much Naruto! Your taller then me now! Wait 'til Tsunade-sama sees you! I'll tell her right now! Just wait a second," then Shizune knock the door softly and went in the room.

"Well that went well, didn't it?" Naruto said.

"I guess so…" Jiraiya replied.

Then after a couple of seconds Shizune head popped out of the room and gestured them to come in. When they came in they saw Tsunade staring out of the window.

"Hey obaa-chan!" Naruto said.

At this point Tsunade was facing them with a heated glared directed at Naruto. Jiraiya was scared as hell, while Naruto looked like nothing was really happening at the moment.

"I told you not to call me that you little twerp!"

"But obaa-chan..." Naruto whimpered, playing as the puppy-boy.

Tsunade couldn't take it no more and ran up to him with a hand ready to punch him. Naruto winced and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.When her hand was close to Naruto's forehead, she grabbed Naruto's hatie-ate and lifted it. She then kissed his forehead shocking Naruto but mostly Jaraiya, as he wanted Naruto to get hurt for their last battle. Naruto opened his eyes at the feeling of lips on his forehead. Tsunade finally pulled back with a grin on her face. Naruto grinned back.

"I missed you, you little twerp. I could never stay mad at you. Even if you are an idiot at some times."

"Hey, that's why people love me. I'm an idiot that can make people smile."

"Don't get to cocky. Now Jiraiya what happened at the final fight?" Tsunade lost the grin and had a serious face now. Naruto smiled at the question she asked.

"Uuumm...he beat me in two moves," Shizune eyes widened while Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"sigh first one was kage bunshin then he did oiroke no jutsu…" Shizune giggle and Tsunade smile with Naruto.

"I'm disappointed in you, Jiraiya. You shouldn't let your weakness get the better of you. You both are dismissed. I'll send your payment for your missions you have done directly to your bank account."

The two male shinobis turned around and headed towards the door. Before Naruto left he stopped and look behind his shoulders.

"Oh and baa-chan, I missed you too." He then left leaving Tsunade smiling.

* * *

**With Naruto **

Naruto was wondering around the village as a head for Ichiraku. He figured Iruka would be there eating alone. He was right. Iruka was sitting alone at the bar eating slowly with a dreaming face. Naruto figured he was thinking of him since they always eat together back then._ I wonder if he recognizes me. This would be fun._ Naruto took a seat next to him and was grinning all the while.

"Hey old man! Give me three of everything! And make on the house! It's the least you could do now that your number one customer is back and hungry!" Naruto ordered.

This caught Teuchi , Ayame, and Iruka of guard. They all stared at him closely all thinking along the line of 'but that would only mean he's Naruto' and no one said a word.

* * *

**Teuchi's point of view**

I was just cooking ramen and was a bit worried for Iruka. Ever since Naruto left, he hasn't been himself. I tried to cheer him up before and say that Naruto would come back some day, but he would pay the bill and leave without a word. It's been like that everyday he comes here. I thought today wasn't anything different, but I was wrong. As I was delivering a man's ramen I heard someone ordering three of every ramen he has. That surprised me. There was only one person I knew could ever do that, but what the said person afterwards shocked me the most. I looked up seeing a blonde young man with brilliant ocean-blue eyes. I only knew one person with blonde hair and blue eyes that was alive and I automatically knew who it was. But just too sure I called out…

* * *

**Back to my point of view**

"Naruto?" Teuchi said.

"You got that right old man. I'm back and hungry so you better be making ramen right now." Naruto gave him his foxy grin.

Teuchi immediately went to work. Ayame just smile at him and went to the back to help her father. And Iruka was dumbfounded with his mouth slightly opened.

"N-Naruto? Is it really you?"

"One and only Iruka-sensei."

Iruka couldn't utter a word so he did the second best thing. He ran up to him and gave him a hug. When Iruka released him, they both took a seat and talk to each other about such and such. There was a few pauses between the conversations when Naruto had a mouth full of rameny goodness.

After what felt like hours they parted and headed for their homes.

* * *

**In Naruto's house**

Naruto went in his house and went to take a quick shower. When he was done he put on his boxers and jumped on his bed. He slowly went to sleep thinking of what happened today and what he would do tomorrow. He brushed off the thought, knowing it would be a waste thinking about it all night. Naruto shifted to his side, before dozing off.

* * *

**Iruka's thought when he got home**

_Naruto is finally back. He has grown so much for the past years. He looks so similar to his father_ _and different in so many ways. I should do something special for him. I should do a well back party. All I need is to call Naruto's friends and tell them about the plans and all of it is a surprise. I'll prepare everything tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

**Well there u go! Hope u enjoyed it! I updated the day after my last one. This is longer then the last one. Its five pages. Votes for pairings pls! Hope ur happy! **

**NOTE: as of now I'm go to let u guys vote da pairing! Choose anyone u want to be wid Naruto but they hav to be girls! Not guys! Anything else is gud wid me. **

**REVIEW PLS!**


	3. Singing Naruto?

**Hehehe sowwie for me to take so long to update. My dad took a long time to call the internet service people to help him fix the internet. For those of u who want to noe da couples I'll tell u. It was pretty hard to decide so I decided to add more girls in. **

**the girls I chose r wid songs dat naruto will sing to them(not in any order) :**

**1. temari: just the girl by click five**

**2. kurenai: you're beautiful by james blunt**

**3. hana: let me love you by mario(don't noe y u guys want to tho but wtv makes u happy)**

**4. tenten: eyes closed by dj sammy(sowwie dont noe who sang dis)**

**5. Sakura: my world by sr-71**

**6. kin: broken sonnet by hale(shes alive in this story)**

**7. Tayuya: when you're mad by neyo(shes alive too)**

**(VOTE IS CLOSED)**

**Dats fair rite? **

**[this one was editted as well:**

**note, this list right here, doesnt go with the story anymore. nuh uhz, not using it anymore xPP**

**U noe da drill:**

_Thinking _

"talking"

**Kyuubi talking**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, if I did ill be busy countin my money instead of writng this story. N I don't own the songs I put in this story.**

**-----------------------------**

**NOTE: for u to understand da story I need to tell u sumthin. Tayuya n kin were saved on the invasion n were interrogated. They told the anbu dat all they were forced to help orochimaru. Tsunade then decided to make them leaf-nin to give them a bettr life.**

**-----------------------------**

**Next morning**

_hm... I wonder what Iruka called me over to his place today. I bet he's giving me my old hitai-ate back. I remember that day like it was yesterday._

_Flashback_

_I was standing in front of the gates. I was staring at every person who came here to say goodbye. From the far left, there was Sakura-chan. Still beautiful as ever, even though she's been through a lot, I'll definitely miss her. My eyes then moved to the next person, Kakashi-sensei. Even as a pervert, he's a pretty good guy, but I still want to see his real face. Then my eyes moved downward and found myself looking at Konohamaru. Though annoying, he's like the little brother I never had and always wanted. I continued gazing to the next person and stopped on Tsunade-baachan. I'll miss her, too. She's always been there for me as my mother and I as her son. Then there's Iruka-sensei. He was the first person to ever recognize me as I am and not as the Kyuubi like everyone else did. He was a fatherly figure to me. Then I remembered the day when he gave me his hitae-ate and told I passed._

_Something clicked in my mind and I unconsciously smiled. I ran towards him with my hitai-ate in my hand. I offered my hand towards him and noticed his shocked expression. I started to explain him my reasons._

_"You should keep it. Think of it as a something you'll remember me by. Don't worry I have an extra one so you can keep it," I said._

_"Sure thing Naruto. But I'll give it back to you when you get it back okay?"_

_"Sure. I got to go Iruka-sensei. I'll see you soon and the others soon. It's a promise!" With that, he ran outside the gates of konoha and would be gone for a long time._

_End of flashback_

_'Those were the good old days. Eh, well before Sasuke left that is. Sasuke. Damn why'd you have to leave! You had everything I ever wanted! You once had a family to care while I never even experienced the real feeling of having one at all! You had villagers that loved you and practically worships you! You even had the girl I loved! Heck every girl in this whole fucking village loved you! Young ones or old ones, they still loved you. You just had to throw it all away for power. I would have done anything to have at least one of those. But you just threw it away for something that would never replace it. Damn power-obsessed, cold-hearted bastard. You left all of us to grieve. Especially Sakura. She truly loves you. She really truly loves you. I hate to admit it, but I knew from the beginning that you would always have her heart. I want to be happy for her but it's hard 'cause I love her. Funny huh? When we were younger it was only a childish crush. But when we became a team it became more then crush. But I always knew that she will never love me back. You could have had all of it if you didn't run off and betray us,' _Naruto thought.

Naruto shook off the memories and found himself in front of Iruka's house. He knocked the door sand wait for him to answer. No on answered. He tried again but yet nobody answer. Naruto twisted the door knob and found it was opened. He slowly went in the house carefully looking if anyone was there. He went to the leaving room seeing shadows of people everywhere. He was about to attack them but before he could lift a finger, the lights went on and showed many people he knew.

"What going here Iruka-sensei?" he asked.

"And I thought you became smarter Naruto. It's a welcome back party. Haven't you guessed?" Iruka replied.

"Hehe, I did get smarter it's just that I never had a party for me." Naruto grinned.

All the girls that were there thought something along the lines of 'wow Naruto changed.' Or maybe something like 'damn he's hot!' But all of them kept expression well-kept. Well, ok maybe not all. Anko face had the most sadistic smirk you will ever see. Tenten and Temari couldn't help blush deeply from what they were thinking. Hana, being an Inuzuka, drooled a bit. As for Sakura, her attention seemed to be on anything else but Naruto. While Kurenai stayed calm. But that's what might others think. Being Anko's friend could give some disadvantages. In her mind, she was measuring him up for the size of his–uhem-you know what I mean.

Sakura ran to him and hugged him tight. Really tight. She said that she missed him so much and the village wasn't quite the same without him. Everyone who was there agreed and greeted Naruto one after another. Gai and Lee talked about his flames of youth that runs threw him grew immensely while Tenten and Neji greeted him the normal way. Team 10 with Asuma and team 9 with Kurenai greeted him. Then Tayuya and Kin started towards Naruto and Naruto's eyes widened.

"What the hell! What are you two doing here? Aren't you two working for Orochimaru!" Naruto pointed at them.

The two former sound-nins visibly flinched at the name of their former master. Iruka saw this and decided that it would be best if he explained it to Naruto.

"Actually Naruto, they're not. You see after you left they were saved and became leaf-nins after…uh…many trials if you put it that way. They came here to say thanks for…um…injuring Orochimaru or something that results into hurting him."

"Oh, so you mean that they're-" (alive)

"Yes Naruto, they are."

"Then they became-" (ninjas of Konoha) [did it so no one will be confused no longer!

"Yeah they became one."

"And now they're-"

"Yes Naruto they're here to say thank you."

"Uumm…oookkaayyy. I think I get it now. So um… that was a bad first impression huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Well good luck to that."

Iruka then went over to the table and grabbed a drink leaving Naruto for his on problem. Naruto then turned around to the two ladies. Both seemed to be interested at anything expect him. Naruto coughed a bit to let them know that he was there.

"Uh…sorry about that. If I knew I wouldn't have said that. So…um…let's forget about what I said and start all over." Both girls slowly nodded.

There was an awkward silence. Tayuya decide to break it.

"Um…well we came here to apologize for our actions. We want you to know that we will do everything we can to prove that we deserve this village's apologies," said Tayuya. Kin merely nodded slowly. Naruto noticed this bit of awkwardness and shifted his gaze to the long haired sound-nin.

"Is something wrong Kin?" Naruto asked her. Kin looked up at the blonde who had just addressed her.

"I'm just sad Zaku didn't have the same forgiving fate as I did," Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well where is he anyway?" Naruto inquired.

"He became a hidden mist-nin along with-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"That mummy looking guy?" Kin nodded. Naruto smirked. "No problem. Friends of yours will always be welcome in this village." Naruto then walked away.

"Naruto-san, please wait!" Tayuya called out. Naruto almost slipped as he heard what Tayuya just called him. The blonde shinobi turned around. Tayuya and Kin both bowed to him as if he was their new 'Orochimaru-sama.' Naruto twitched but said nothing.

"I know what you're going to say Tayuya and please, think nothing of it." He said with a smile as he held a 'good-guy' pose. "Just enjoy the party!"

The two former sound-nins watched as Naruto walked off to join Kakashi and Iruka in a game of poker. Kin and Tayuya both looked at each other and then back at Naruto.

"I saw him first!" they both said simultaneously and started a little quarrel.

----------------------------

Several hours had passed since the party started. All of the kunoichi and shinobi had a drinking contest except for Tenten. She said she doesn't like to drink. Ino was the first one to be eliminated after a few downs of sake. Next came Kakashi, followed by Kurenai and Anko. Then both Tayuya and Kin collapsed. Sakura seemed like she was doing very well but her red face told everyone that she was reaching her limit. Shino pulled her away a few minutes later, much to her dismay. Hana fell on top of he dog (can u tell me the name).After another ten minutes, Genma and Shizune gave in, both starting to hiccup their ABC's. Temari quit before she fell on the floor talking about random things. Iruka and Naruto were top dogs but even they had their limits. Naruto faced Iruka and laughed at him, hoping to intimidate his chunin sensei. Iruka tried to punch Naruto but missed horribly at around five feet away before collapsing on the ground with a very red pair of cheeks. After twenty minutes, it was only Naruto and Shikamaru left. Shikamaru was doing well but paled in comparison to Naruto's tactics. Actually Naruto was kind of cheating. He was giving most of his sake to Kyuubi, who couldn't take it anymore.

'**Kit! Baka! I can't take anymore of this hic I'm dying…. hic'**

'_Oh suck it up Kyuubi. You're supposed to be the legendary nine-tailed demon of hell. Your giant body should be able to take one hundred gallons of this stuff!'_

'**Damn you Kit. Hic I'm not God alright! hic that's it, I'm pulling out…'**

Naruto could no longer feel Kyuubi's chakra. It was there but now the only problem was, it was him who would be drinking 100 of the sake.

'_Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Damn it don't leave me with all these people!'_

'**Your turn to suck it up Kit mwahahahaha hic hahaha cough cough'**

Shikamaru eyed the shaking Naruto. "Whass thhhee matta witchu Naruuuuutoooo?" he asked, obviously drunk to his wits.

Narutolooked up at him. He was pissed like crazy. Just then, an idea hit him. Shikamaru was tough but it looked like he was reaching the end of his ropes. Naruto looked at the very dizzy chunin.

"How bout it Shikamaru? One last drink to decide all this!" He said as he lifted another pint of very thick looking sake. Shikamaru nodded dumbly and accepted the challenge. Naruto grinned and formulated his greatest plan yet. Naruto grabbed a liter of sake and poured it inside Shikamaru's glass, but what neither knew was that, that sake was a special sake that only Tsunade and Jiraya drank when they were very depressed. Naruto saw the label, it had a red skull mark on it that clearly represented danger for its drinker. The blonde shinobi ripped the label off so that no one could see what he had just poured into Shikamaru's glass. Everyone else were all too drunk to see anyway.

"Rrrrrreaddddyyyy ttaaa geett hic itttt down Uuuuzuummmakkkkiiii?" said a dazed Shikamaru as he quickly downed the sake. Naruto brought the sake to his lips but closed his mouth and made it look like he drank its contents when he really didn't, he also moved his Adam's apple so that it looked like he was swallowing the sake… Naruto's sake just fell on his clothes… and everyone believed it as they were all too drunk to notice the ploy. Shikamaru started to glow blood red, as if he had just eaten the special curry that Lee always eats. The young chunin felt tears go down from his sockets as he started to breathe dangerous looking flames. Shikamaru stood from his seat and started running around the room like a chicken with its head cut off. Everyone tried to catch him but failed miserably as they were too drunk to do anything. Shikamaru burned through some wall and ran off to find some kind of water source.

'**You're a bad boy hic kit…'**

'_Hey, I learn from the best.'_

'**No really baka, that was uncalled for hic hic'**

'_You're not thinking straight Kyuubi. Just get some rest will ya?'_

'**Ya know what hic I'll just do just that. Nighty night hic'**

'_Thank god, he's asleep now. What to do, what to do.'_

Naruto looked around the room finding everyone unconscious on the floor or on someone else. Naruto sighed. He went outside to the backyard and climbed on a nearby tree. He looked over to the cloudless sky. The moon's glimmering shine lighted the village. _Now I why Shikamaru stares at the clouds. He has the clouds while I have this. _Naruto stared at the moon longer until he decided to play and sing. When he was with Jaraiya, he found a store that sells some sort of instrument that creates sounds with strings. He later learned that it was a guitar. Naruto went closer to the 'guitar' and tried it out. He wasn't really making any good sounds out of it. The owner of the store offered some lessons to him for free. Naruto accepted. When he could play the basics, he bought his own guitar. He sealed it into a scroll so he can carry it everywhere he goes and play it when he has time. He later made songs while Jaraiya left him to train or let him do what ever he wants.

Naruto pulled out a scroll out of his jacket. He put his hands together and said 'kai' and with a poof a guitar fell on Naruto's hands. Naruto started to tune the guitar not noticing Tenten slowly walking towards him and the tree. Naruto plucked some strings then started to sing.

_All those nights, that we kissed  
Are the nights that I miss  
Holding hands, as your man  
For sure...  
We were young, but secure  
What we had was so pure  
Innocence, every since  
We spoke..._

'Wow, who knew Naruto could sing,' she thought.

_Why do we fall in love, when love will only tear us apart?  
Back then the world was ours, everything was so right...  
_  
_But we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight  
So young, and feeling so right  
Never thought that we could do wrong  
Oh we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight  
So young, and feeling so right  
I can't believe that those days are gone  
_  
_So much pride, as my girl  
Thought I showed you the world  
Memories, you and me  
So real...  
Gave my heart, and my soul  
Made you sunshine from cold  
All those days, far away  
From here..._

_Why do we fall in love, when love will only tear us apart?  
Back then the world was ours, everything was so right...  
_  
_But we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight  
So young, and feeling so right  
Never thought that we could do wrong  
Oh we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight  
So young, and feeling so right  
I can't believe that those days are gone  
_  
_We danced so close, we held on tight  
I never knew that love could feel so right  
We danced so slow, we danced all night  
Assuming that tomorrow would be bright  
We kissed goodnight, you walked on by  
The vision of your shadow caught my eye  
My life stood still, you went inside  
I never got to say my last goodbye...say goodbye...!_

_But we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight  
So young, and feeling so right  
Never thought that we could do wrong  
Oh we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight  
So young, and feeling so right  
I can't believe that those days are gone_

_But we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight  
So young, and feeling so right  
Never thought that we could do wrong  
Oh we were kissing with our eyes closed so tight  
So young, and feeling so right  
I can't believe that those days are gone  
_

Naruto played a few notes 'til he finished. He still didn't know of Tenten's presence so he talked to himself as if he was the only one there.

"sigh It's funny that I like Tenten but she doesn't even talk to me. You know what Kyuubi, I think all the girls I like would end up with a guy that I know."

Tenten was confused_. 'First_ _he was saying that he likes me now he's talking to Kyuubi? I thought the Yondaime killed him and died with him. I don't get it...I'll ask Sakura if she know anything about it.'_ Tenten took a moment of what he heard from Naruto and something clicked in her mind. _'Wait. Did he just say he liked me? Bu- but he liked Sakura right? Man this is confusing.' _Tenten sat down with her back to the trunk without making any noise to indicate her presence. While she was thinking Kyuubi woke up from his short slumber and was awake long enough to hear what Naruto said.

'**And what's that suppose to mean, kit?'**

"What I mean is that, I like Sakura, but she likes Sasuke. I like Temari, but she seems interested in Shikamaru. I like Tenten, but she's been crushing on Neji. I like Kurenai, but she would mostly likely like Asuma then sixteen years old teen. Then there's Hana; Kiba would kill me if he learns that I'm going out with his older sister, which I'm not. And there's Kin and Tayuya. I'm starting to like them, but I bet you they won't like me back. I'm hopeless with love." (he doesn't like that like THAT just yet, but like a crush persay.)

Tenten listened carefully to him. She didn't know he liked any of them except Sakura. This confused her more then she already is. But what really she was uncomfortable was that she felt hurt somehow. She didn't know why but it hurt really badly. She thought it was guilt for not returning Naruto's feelings or was just sad for him that all of his loved (the soulmate love not the family love) ones never really paid attention to him. She quietly stood up and walked back to the house before she got caught.

**While we were with Tenten in Naruto's pov**

'**Don't worry, kit. Someone would love you back.'**

'_Yeah right. I'll believe that when it happens…'_

'**Don't get so down about it.'**

'_It's getting late, I should leave and go back home…'_

'**What about the others?'**

'_They can take care of them selves in the morning and I don't want to be where there's a bunch of people with an extreme hangover.'_

'**Point taken. Oh I almost forgot. Tenten was there when you were singing and talking to me.'**

'_She was! Why didn't you tell me! She now knows who I liked and she's gonna ask about you!'_

'**Hehehe…I was kinda drowsy when she came and only notice now. As for _your_ problems is all up to you. Now if you excuse I have to sleep.'**

"Damn fox," Naruto muttered. '**I heard that!" **'_You were suppose to!' _

Naruto , then leaped off the tree and ran on top of rooftops on his way home. He would figure out what to do tomorrow.

-----------------------------------

**heheh, yes, i made it shorta because everyone, and i know everyone, skipped the lyrics. i had to edit it so there wouldn't be spaces anymore. haha, to be honest, i put spaces on it to make it seem longer. now i just think it was stupid, though smart at the time, and was annoying. so here's the editted version hopefully no more mistakes:**

**but if there is, tell me, and i'd change it.**


	4. Failed Confession and The Truth

**OMG!! I'm am sssooo SSSOORRRRRRRRYYYY!!!!! I'm been so busy that I barely have any time to write!!! I'm so sorry!! I'm mite be able to update once or twice a month so please please please wait!!!! I luv having fans n I want to keep it dat way!!! Oh and the songs will change a bit cuz I found better and more sweeter songs! Lol so yeah oh n in this chappie theres a BIG SURPRISE!!!!**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!

A feminine hand reached out to the clock it shut it off. The figure slowly rose from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower and quickly put her ninja attire. Her long purple hair lay loosely behind her back. Her white royal robe fit perfectly to her curved and matured figure. Her konoha hitai-ate was tide neatly to her neck. Her eyes had a gentle lavender color with no pupils. She gracefully sauntered out of the Hyuuga manor. The girl was formally known as the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata Hyuuga.

The said girl had only one thing in her thoughts.

"Naruto…"she muttered.

As she walks around konoha, many ninjas and villagers bowing to show respect as she nods to all of them. She heard that Naruto came back and was thrilled. You see my readers, her feelings did not cease in fact, her love to our young blond grew. Ever since he left, she swore to herself that she will become stronger and become the head of her clan to change its ways. That she did and more. She is respected by many, but the real change was herself. She wasn't the shy and quiet young girl we used to know. She is now a young woman, with such beauty that it will make the most beautiful flower wither. Her attitude had changed tremendously. Her eyes were hard, yet gentle and filled with wisdom. Her voice was firm and she no longer stutters. She was a great ninja fighter and was no longer looked down upon.

Now, my young readers, she had been thinking quite a lot of Naruto ever since she heard he came back. She reminisced about her feelings towards the blond and debated whether she would confess to him or not. She decided, however, to finally tell Naruto her undying love for him today. She went towards the place where we will always find Naruto at…Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. As the stand came to view, she saw a spiky-haired blond boy devouring technically all the ramen in front of him. She stopped dead on her tracks as she felt the enormous chakra coming from Naruto.

_Naruto…you have gotten strong. I miss you so much! _She thought. She couldn't help but show her happiness as tears started falling down her cheeks as she ran towards him.

Naruto sensed someone running towards as his miso ramen. He stopped his rampage and looked to his left. He only saw a blur of violet hair as he was jumped upon and fell to the ground. He obviously recognized that it was a woman as he felt two round...erm…things pushing hard on his chest. He looked at the stranger on top of him and found himself looking at soft lavender eyes. He could never forget those kind eyes even after three years. Then it clicked to him. It was the eyes of…

"Hinata…long time no see or hear, ne?"

Hinata couldn't believe it! Naruto remembered her! She started to cry on his chest chanting words like 'I miss you so much Naruto.' Or something between 'Naruto, I'm glad you remembered me'.

Naruto slowly wrapped her arms around the crying Hyuuga into a warm embrace. He slowly moves his hands in a circular motion on her back to come her down. He rests his head on Hinata's and says sweet and comforting words.

"Sshh…I'm here Hinata. Don't worry, I won't leave anymore I promise. Come on Hinata, I don't like when I see you crying. Just remember I'll always be by your side…"

Hinata's soft sobs quiets down until it stops. Hinata slowly lifts her head to look at her lover. Naruto had his foxy grin on his face. Hinata realized at how their face was so close quickly turned her face to the side. She was blushing furiously and was trying to hide but no avail. Naruto stood up and gave Hinata a hand. Naruto took time gazing his eyes on the Hyuuga and how much she changed. If possible, Hinata blush turned into a deeper shade of red. There was an awkward silence between them and Hinata starts to make the first move.

"Naruto…how you been?" _stupid stupid stupid!! Its been three years and that's what you have to say!! _Hinata mentally smacked herself for being so "smooth".

"Well…a bit of training here and there. A bit of traveling and that's basically it. Well enough about me, how about you?"

"Uumm…well I'm now the head of the Hyuuga clan."

"You are!! Well that's great! I knew that you can do it! I'll always be rooting for ya!"

"Naruto…I came here to tell you something…"

"well okay…"

"For the past few days…I've been thinking a lot…a lot about my feelings towards you."

"Feeling towards me?"

Before Hinata could say anything, there was a faint voice calling for Naruto could be heard. Both of them turned around and saw Tenten running towards them. Tenten stopped in front of them panting. After Tenten regained her breath, she ignored Hinata and gazed at Naruto.

**

* * *

**

_Nnnoo! This can't be! I was so close to telling him!!! NNOOO!!!_

**Back**

Tenten took a time looking at Naruto's soft and mischievous eyes as did Naruto looking at Tenten's warm brown ones.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you." she glanced at Hinata then added, "I need to talk to you alone."

Hinata remained her calm composure, but in her mind she was going ballistic. Naruto glanced at Hinata and he frowned about. He thought that maybe Hinata really wanted to tell him her feelings. There was an awkward silence between the three, before Naruto started to talk.

"Uuummm….hey Hinata….can you wait a bit…..uumm….is it okay with you though?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Don't worry. Whatever Tenten has to say must be really important for her to be running and looking for you. I can wait in the Hyuuga manor. Farewell Naruto, hope to see very soon. Goodbye Tenten."

Without another word, Hinata turned her back to them and walked home. But to what they didn't know was that there was a stray tear falling down the said Hyuuga's cheek. Naruto left his eyes off when Hinata's figure was long gone out of site and looked at Tenten.

"So Tenten…you said you wanted to talk. What was so important?" he tilted his head to the side to emphasize his confusion.

Tenten looked around and saw many villagers strolling around them.

"No. Not here. Lets go to the training ground." Tenten grabbed Naruto's hand and 'poof' away.

**In the training ground (more specifically training ground #7.)**

"Listen…" Tenten started, "About last night. I was-" Naruto cut her off before she could finish.

"I know Tenten. I knew that you were there. And can you keep it a secret."

"But…was it…you know….about what you said…did you mean it?? About liking…me?"

Naruto sighed knowing it was now or never. "Yes… I do like you," Naruto settled both of his hands behind his head and grinned, "I don't even remember when I started liking you. Isn't that funny, ne?"

Tenten couldn't help but smile at Naruto's "idiocy". Then something clicked in her mind that made her ask…

"How about when it seemed that you were talking to 'Kyuubi'," emphasizing the Kyuubi by using two hands and gesturing quotations in the air.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! GAKI!!!!!!** **It's all you now! Wait 'til I tell this to AALLLLL the demons in the nether world about this. OOOOooooOOOO but first, I'm going to record this memory and play it over and over again in your mind of course. A little of effects and you'll have a bloody nose in no time!**

"_What a bastard…"_

* * *

**Yea yea yea kno…it's a ciffy. But I don't hav nay ideas rite now!! HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLPPPP MMMMMEEEEEE!!!! PLEASE? So yea….oh yea I forgot…. SURPRISE!!!!!!! Lol I kno I dint add Hinata in the list by I wanted a surprise so yea..lol**


	5. Can't Cry Hard Enough

**Okay okay okay… I need to say sumthin…I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!! I'm getting so many reviews. I think I know why too! It's cuz I put the pairing as Naruto and Tenten and it's easier to find than Naruto and CHARACTER: all, rite? So yea… here ya go! **

**AND I'm A GIRL!!!!!!!!!! Lmao sorry just dint like someone calling me 'man' or 'son'. Lol**

**Naruto steps in my room**

**Naruto: what the hell!?!?!?! This isn't my room! And who are you! points at me**

**Me: me? Oooo I'm just a girl…with some dreams…about you! smirk**

**Naruto: what really? About wat? Me saving everyone? Me being hokage! TELL ME TELL ME!! **

**Me: do you really want to know?**

**Naruto: yea yea yea! jumps up and down**

**Me: sit with me on my bed Naruto, then I'll tell you. smirk smirk smirk smirk**

**Naruto: sits well?**

**Me: well Naruto…I dream about owning you in bed! hurtles him**

**My teacher: (myname) stop day-dreaming in class! Now what do you have to say missy!!!**

**Me: sigh I don't own Naruto or nor do I own him in bed…but hey! That was a great dream!!! x **

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHH EEEEEEMMMMMMM GGEEEEEEEEE! I'm sorry I didn't update so fast! Its just I had writer's block so I dint even know if someone even reviewed the last chapter so I dint even rite anything until now! Then the block went away but now it came back!! So please please please reiview!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Last chapter: **

"_How about when it seemed that you were talking to 'Kyuubi'," emphasizing the Kyuubi by using two hands and gesturing quotations in the air._

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! GAKI!!!!!!** **It's all you now! Wait 'til I tell this to AALLLLL the demons in the nether world about this. OOOOooooOOOO but first, I'm going to record this memory and play it over and over again in your mind of course. A little of effects and you'll have a bloody nose in no time!**_

"_What a bastard…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**: **oh by the way! Its my birth day today! December 28!!! I'm turning 12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Naruto throat went dry. He didn't expect that she would even mention that at all! He couldn't even think properly as Kyuubi was singing his lungs out in his mind.

"**OOOOOHHH!!!!**

**NARUTO NARUTO!!!**

**LEFT WITH AN EXPLAINTION TO SAY!!**

**TO SUCH A FINE WOMAN, **

**THY HE LIKES!!!**

**YET ONE FALSE MOVE!!**

**FROM HIS IDIOTIC BRAIN!!**

**WILL LEAVE HIM DEAD!!**

**DEAD LIKE THE DAMN HIPPIES!!!**

**I SHOULD SAY!!!!!"**

Kyuubi sang the lyrics repeatedly with no signs that he would even stop for the next few days.

'_Dammit, Kyuubi! Shut THE HELL UP!!' Naruto yelled in his mind._

"**Sorry, kid, I'm not the boss around hell. Just a general in the torture room, that is all. No can do on that shut hell thing,' the fox said slyly.**

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!?!? I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT YOU DUMBASS!"_

"**Talk to me later, Dumbass! She's wasting her time waiting for you pathetic human brain to respond to what she said"**

"_FUCKING HELL!"_

"**I believe that you cannot have sex with hell. If so, then you dick would burn, and possibly melt."**

"I hate you, you know that?"

"**I try my best." **

Kyuubi grinned and disappeared into Naruto's deep mind. If Naruto even has a deep mind…which I doubt.

**Back with Tenten**

"Naruto? Naruto? Hello? Hey, hey, I'm right here!" yelled a very irritated Tenten.

"Yes, baa-chan?" Naruto said dumbfounded.

"ARGH! You didn't answer my question yet, Naruto. You zoned out for a second there! Why did it seem as if you were talking to 'Kyuubi'?"

"Uuummm…I don't know what you were talking about Tenten. Me? Talking to Kyuubi? You got to be kidding me. Don't you remember that Iruka-sensei said the 4th hokage killed him? Erm…hehehe…" Naruto said wearily.

"Don't play dumb on me, Naruto! I know your lying. I think I had enough practice reading people with Neji as my teammate. What are you hiding from me?"

Tenten stared at Naruto straight in the eye without any sign of giving up. Naruto's gaze went downward and looked at the ground as if he was suddenly had an interest on it. Naruto couldn't decide whether to tell her or not. If he did, it would be most likely that Tenten would hate him and never talk to him at all. As he's gaze was downcast, he heard Tenten sigh.

"Naruto…whatever you're hiding, you can trust me with it. Please Naruto…I just need to know." Tenten said in a whisper, her head lowering.

Naruto raised his head and stared at Tenten.

"_It's now or never I guess…" _Naruto thought.

"Tenten…what did the academy days teach us about Kyuubi?" Naruto finally spoke.

"Well…they said that Kyuubi was about to destroy Konoha, but the 4th stopped him from doing any more damage and killed the great fox demon. But the price that the fourth hokage sacrifices he's own life to save all of konoha and the people who live in it. But why does that have to do with my question?" Tenten asked.

"sigh everything you said after Kyuubi destroying the village are all lies." Naruto replied.

"What?!? So what really happened?" Tenten said.

"You see, the Kyuubi was far too strong for any man, even our very own hokage, to kill him. But instead, the fourth made a devised plan. The plan was to seal the demon into the baby who was born right during the day of the of the attack. The exact date was October 10. Every since that day, that so called baby was shunned because of it! Every adult hated him for what was sealed in him not for innocent baby he is. Then later on, they told their kids and they too shunned him. The kid tried his hardest to make everyone respect him, but they never did. He did everything for them! He saved their damn precious Uchiha from the right-hand man of a ranked A missing-nin of the mist village, he saved them from a kid that was controlled by a demon and saved the Uchiha again, he gave them the new hokage, he tried to bring back the Uchiha as he betrayed us all! And what did he get! Nothing! He received nothing from any of them! Guess who that kid was, Tenten." Naruto said in a stern voice.

Tenten's eyes widened at realization.

"Naruto…it was you, wasn't it? That explains your red chakra and your strange fast healing. Naruto, why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have helped you!" tears gathered around her eyes, but she didn't let any of them fall just yet.

"I thought you guys would hate me if you knew what I really am. And with a lot of people who wants to kill me…I don't want any of you getting hurt because of me."

"We can help, Naruto! We can help you get through this!"

"NO! I don't want you to die!"

"WELL I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE EITHER! IS IT A CRIME FOR PEOPLE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU!" tears freely fell upon Tenten's cheeks now, "Naruto, we all care for…_I _care for you. I don't want you to go…after that song you sang about me…I don't want you to go…."

Naruto's eyes soften. He didn't mean to worry anyone, especially Tenten. She was one of the people who didn't treat him like shit. He needed to show her that he cared. So he slowly wrapped his arms around the fragile girl and rested his chin on her shoulders. Tenten took the chance and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his torso. Naruto softly consoled her by rubbing her back in a circular motion and hushing her down. As Tenten's sobs ceased, she muttered something and dug her deeper into Naruto's chest, which caused him to slightly blush. Naruto couldn't decipher what she said so he asked,

"What was that Ten-chan?" he said, not even knowing what he called her

Tenten slightly pulled back, yet still close to his chest spoke,

"You're not Kyuubi Naruto…if you are…then you wouldn't be what you are right now. Demons are merciless, they hearts are cold and filled with hatred and revenge. Most of all their selfish. Your not…you're completely the opposite. You're caring, kind, loving, sweet, and a whole lot more adjectives, but you unselfish. For all those years…you did anything and everything for us…yet we treat you like you're nothing. I'm sorry Naruto. For not caring sooner…" tears started falling again at her already wet cheeks.

"Aaaww come on Tenten. No need to be sorry. Tell you what. How about I sing a song to ya again? How bout it?" Naruto grinned.

Tenten nodded and Naruto reached under his vest and took out a scroll. He said 'kai' and just like before, a guitar 'poofed' into existence. He strummed a gentle beat and starting singing a song.

_No one ever saw me like you do_

_All the things that I could add up too_

_I never knew just what a smile was worth_

_But your eyes say everything without a single word_

Tenten calmed downed again, and just listened to Naruto's soft voice.

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

Naruto started smiling and Tenten smiled back a him.

_If I could freeze a moment in my mind_

_It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine_

_I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still_

_'Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel_

This time, their eyes connected. Sapphires to hazel ones. Tenten moved closer to Naruto, their eyes never leaving eachother.

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

By now, the two was sitting together as Naruto sang.

_I don't know, how or why I feel different in your eyes_

_All I know is it happens every time_

Both their foreheads touched and their lips were inches apart.

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

They could feel each others hot breath brushing against their lips. Their lips closer then it were before. Their eyes slowly closed and their head tilting.

_The way you look at me _

As Naruto sang the last words, their lips touched, the guitar left forgotten somewhere near them, and both were in bliss. Naruto's arms around her petite waist as he sat and Tenten's long legs around his waist, her hands going through the blonde's messy, but soft golden locks. They broke from the kiss reluctantly as their lungs begged for air. Soft pants could be heard from them. The teenager Naruto was, his hormones started to kick in. He hugged Tenten closer to him and kissed her again. The kiss was a bit more aggressive and passionate than the first. Naruto's tongue traced over Tenten's lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue darts in. She tasted like sweet strawberries. Tenten's moaned in the kiss as Naruto brushed against her tongue. Their tongue played a game of dominance. In the end, Naruto won. They broke the kiss as a trail of saliva connected their mouths together. They were breathing hard as their chests fell deeply. They both just sat there holding each other, oblivious to the things around them. They were only thinking about each other.

But what they didn't know was that there was a pair of emerald eyes watching them the whole time. The owners of the eyes started running away…far away from the newly-found couple.

Points of view change!!

She couldn't believe it! They were **_kissing _**each other!

'_How did those two even end up talking to each other?' _The pink-haired chunin thought, _'I can't believe I'm actually getting worked up about this!'_

Her steps slowed down and Sakura just fell to her knees, not knowing where she is. All that matters is that she's alone.

'_Why did it happen today…why do I even bother telling him,' _she asked her asked herself.

"**Cause you love him," inner Sakura said.**

'_Shut up…I need sometime alone…that includes you going away…" _Sakura said agitatedly.

"**Fine, I'll leave you alone. Just don't expect me** **coming back soon," inner Sakura replied.**

'_Why did you end like this…? I thought you'd wait for me. Maybe…you just waited took long…or maybe I was too late.'_

Tears silently fell from her already puffy eyes. She slumped down on the tree and hugged her legs close to her chest. Her silent tears turned into sobs of sadness. She remembered the time Naruto sang to her before he left. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember the words of the song. Moments past as she started singing.

_I'm gonna live my life_

_Like every day's the last_

_Without a simple goodbye_

_It all goes by so fast_

She laughed cold heartedly. This song was practically saying how she felt and thought.

_And now that you're gone_

_I can't cry hard enough_

_No, I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now_

Tears comes running out like a fire hose.

_Gonna open my eyes_

_And see for the first time_

_I let go of you like_

_A child letting go of his kite_

'_I just didn't know you would be that special Naruto…I'm sorry. I remember I would always let you down…'_

_There it goes, up in the sky_

_There it goes, beyond the clouds_

_For no reason why_

_I can't cry hard enough_

_No, I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now_

'_Can you really hear me, Naruto?'_

_Gonna look back in vain_

_And see you standing there_

_When all that remains_

_Is an empty chair_

'_It's true…you're not waiting for me there anymore. It's empty now…'_

_And now that you're gone_

_I can't cry hard enough_

_No, I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now_

'_I'm sorry…'_

_There it goes, up in the sky_

_There it goes, beyond the clouds_

_For no reason why_

_I can't cry hard enough_

_No, I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now_

'_I'm so sorry, Naruto'_

_And now that you're gone_

_I can't cry hard enough_

_No, I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now_

"I love you…" Sakura whispered.

She hummed the last melody to the song and stopped. She was tired. Tired of everything. Her eyelids drooped and her head lay on the side and slept. Dreaming of what could have been.

-------------

**There ya go! All finished!! Yes yes yes I know. I put a lot of twists and turns to this chappie and the last. Hoped you liked it!!!!!**

**Here's a short preview to next chappie! oh the preview is just like the anime! Just the characters speaking!!**

**QUICK PREWIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!::::**

**Naruto: Sakura what's wrong?**

**Sakura: nothing**

**Shizune: I think she needs time alone Naruto.**

**Naruto: but but**

**Tsunade: I suggest you take Shizune's advise… she needs time alone..**

**Naruto: hey you both seem to know why she's upset! Tell me!**

**Tenten: Naruto cut it out! Come one we have a mission to do!**

**NEXT TIME ON WHAT CHANGE CAN DO TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Love Brings Complications

**Eh…lost inspiration…and I got distracted….WITH MAPLESTORY! xDD maplestory pwns. x lolz. So yea…I hope I dint lose my touch…if I had any. OO'' **

**OH YEA! I forgot! Yes YES YES YES YES YES! I AM VERY MUCH A PROUD PINAY! xDD I appreciate how you guys can notice by the song I put! AND THANK YOU THANK YOU! since you thought I was a pinay, I SUDDENLY FELT LIKE UPDATING! SO GUYS! SAY THANK YOU TO THOSE PPL WHO ASKED IF I WAS FILIPINO!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Blah blah blah blah!**

**oOo**

**Last chapter:**

"_Naruto, I love you…" _

_She hummed the last melody to the song and stopped. She was tired. Tired of everything. Her eyelids drooped and her head lay to the side and slept. Dreaming of what could have been..._

**Early in the morning**

The crisp air and morning sunshine awoke Sakura from her slumber. Her eyes red and puffy, hair going everywhere, her arms and legs bruised and scratches from the branches as she ran, and her clothing ripped in many places. In other words, she looked and _felt_ terrible. She couldn't cry anymore. She already cried her eyes out 'til it ran dry.

She tries to focus as she concentrated chakra through her hands to heal her injuries, but her mind was wondering off somewhere causing little improvement on the wounds. She hissed as she tried to stand up with her sore and tired legs. She leaned to the tree as a support and looked around where she was currently standing. Sakura limped towards north to where she can see the hokage monument, taking her time towards it.

**Deep Corridors…**

"Ku ku ku ku," he laughs, "it seems I have trained you well."

A Chidori goes toward the sadistic man for the billionth times. Of course, the man simply dodged it.

"But you seem to have taken in favor on a head on jutsu like that Chidori of yours. Ku ku ku ku, have I not taught you different, and more importantly, more superior jutsus, than that simple B-class. And I might add, a jutsu that a Konoha ninja, Kakashi Hatake, has taught you."

This time, the boy, or rather the young man, sent a kick to Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru tilted his head in time, avoiding it by an inch. Sasuke, didn't wait for a second to pass as he quickly maneuvered, and spin hooked him to the face. He formed sine seals and yelled out…

"**Katon! Housenka no jutsu!"**

As he said this, hot flames swirls out of his mouth, creating a phoenix like creature. Trees, bushes, or any kind of living things, were scorched as burst of flame passed over them. Orochimaru dodged it with only centimeters to being burned. He was about to retaliate, but he was so rudely interrupted.

"I am very sorry Orochimaru-sama, I just received word that Naruto and Jaraiya has returned to Konoha. I also may tell you that, I have found a way to get what you want," Kabuto bowed obediently.

The snake-sannin's widened, then later recovered with a sinister smirk.

"Ku ku ku…Excellent. This will help us immensely. However, Kabuto-kun, what is the chance of our experiment's success? Surely, there should be difficulties." Orochimaru stated, yet the smirk still intact.

"He he, that's the best part. There is no doubt it will work. The procedure will be at ease. Everything turned out better than I expected."

"Did you hear that Sasuke-kun?" he asked, "you'll have a new sparring partner."

"I can't wait…" he responded.

His Sharingan activated and flared…

**In the forest**

The wind swayed, leaves bristling. It sure is a lovely day. Somewhere in the middle of the peaceful forest lay two humans. One male, one female. Arms around each other, cuddling for warmth. Of course, they had their clothes on, you perverts.

**Naruto's POV and His Dream Sequence**

"_Why…why is it so dark?" I thought to myself. _

"_I feel so…so empty…"_

_I looked around. I was in the middle of dark mass. Everything was pitch black. It's so quiet…so lonely. I tried walking around, but it didn't even feel like I was moving. I figured I might be floating…on nothingness? This can't be right. _

_Suddenly, the whole scenery changed. What was then darkness, turned into high fresh trees. I looked up, I saw the beautiful night sky. I looked down, I was no longer floating on nothingness. I stood firm on grass-grazed ground. I observed the new scenery more closely and thought it was so familiar. I looked around more, when my eyes turned to the left, I saw two figures. _

"_What the hell? It's me and Tenten…I don't understand…"_

_I heard a branch snap, so I turned my attention to the cause of it. All I saw was emerald and pink. I already knew who it was._

"_Sakura..." _

_I ran toward her direction, sniffing her scent. As I did, I smelled something I was hoping I wouldn't smell._

"_Salt…tears..."_

_My worry increased. I quickened my pace, trying my hardest to catch up. After what seemed like hours, I see her leaning on the tree. I stopped and looked. She had wounds and bruises all over her. She was a mess. _

"_Sakura…" I whispered._

_No response._

_I tried again, but a bit louder._

"_Sakura" _

_Still, no response. _

_I took another way. I extended my arms to grab her, or at least tried to, because it just went through her. _

"_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!!"_

_I panicked. I was about to take off, until I heard starting to sing. I know this song…it was the first song I made before I left. Sakura was the first one to hear it…I can't believe she still remembers it. I listened more. Her voice made me want to stay. It's as if she was going to say something. And then, it came._

"_Naruto, I love you…"_

_That was all I heard from her, before…_

**Back to my POV**

"Naruto, cmon!"

Tenten shook Naruto gently on his shoulder.

"Naruto…wake up already."

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Tenten sensed something wrong. She looked into his eyes. That's when she noticed the difference. His eyes…they were different.

Instead of the vibrant sapphire orbs, it was accompanied with dull blue eyes. His iris had sprinkles of gray in it now. The most shocking thing was that, in his eyes, you could see sadness.

"Naruto…is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Naruto just shifted his eyes away from her gaze. Tenten frowned.

"Naruto, look at me. Tell me what's bothering you. Please…"

He stared for a minute, and then averted his eyes to her. His eyes still dull. He opens his mouth as if to speak, but then closes it soon afterwards. He then breaks the eye contact and looks at a certain direction.

Tenten was tempted to look, but resisted. She extended her hand to his cheek. Naruto turns his head to her after a few seconds.

"I...I'm sorry…I just need some time alone…forgive me," without a word, he left.

**With Hinata…**

The young Hyuuga mistress looked herself over through the mirror. Her eyes traced her feminine curves, up to her slender waist. Over her plumped, well-proportioned breasts. She went up higher to her perfectly sculpted jaw.

To all men, she is very much an enjoyable eye-candy. The thing is, Hinata was only interested to catch a young blonde-haired person's attention.

She sighed. With his arrival and new image, girls, hell even aged women, were fawning of the single stud.

"_They don't deserve him! Those shallow bitches! They never minded him nor acknowledge his existence not too long ago!"_

Hinata took a deep gasp.

"_I deserve Naruto more than any of those damn whores! I cared for him! I respected and admired him! I watched him with amazement from the start."_

Tears threatened to fall.

"This wasn't supposed to HAPPEN!" she yelled out.

Hinata fell back on her bottom. She hugged her knees to her chest tightly, streams of salty tears freely falling along her cheeks. Hyuuga members did not dare to knock on the door to check what was wrong to their mistress.

**With Sakura…Her pov…**

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO FILTHY!"

Sakura looked herself over in the mirror.

"**Damn right you are!!" inner Sakura shrieked.**

Sakura sighed.

"How can I make him fall in love with me now?" she asked herself.

"**Well, for a start…Clean yourself UP!!" inner Sakura replied.**

"_I guess she's actually right…" Sakura thought._

"**Hey! I HEARD THAT!!"**

"What ever. I'll taking a shower. Now just leave me alone."

**With Naruto…**

His golden locks bristled as the wind caress his face. Calm and peace was shown on his face, his eyes gazing over the wonders of Konoha. As usual, Naruto had his ass over the third's head. He was thinking…thinking of his dream…could it have been real?

"_Naruto…I love you…"_

He shook his head. That can't be right. From what he thought he knew, Sakura never really liked him that way. Right? Could he be just wrong?

"Love brings complications…" He sighed.

"But it can give other things too, you know," a new voice replied. "It can bring so many adventures. So many things that can only be gained by love."

Naruto turned around. It was none other than…

"Obaa-chan?"

"I told you not to call me that, Gaki!" she took a seat next to him.

She looked at him.

"So…wanna tell me something?"

oOo

**Okie! I'm done! Still 12 baby! x**

**Comment please.**


	7. Kitcho

**A/n: yea, here chapter 7. read && review mayyn**

**disclaimer: nope dont own.**

* * *

Naruto feels a throbbing pain in his head. He groggily sat up. 

"Damn. What the fuck happened?"

He took in his surrounding. He was in the forest…with trees that has his figure embedded into them…Oh yea…That's right.

"Tsunade punched me right on my temple and made me fly away…Damn, I wonder how Sakura would be like when she gets older," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"**Damn, kit. You can beat practically anyone in battle, but not a woman's wrath. How pathetic," Kyuubi chuckled. **

"Shut up. Now let's see…what happened before I flew away…"

His face became stern as he tried to remember the recent events.

_Flashback_

_Naruto sighed. He looked over to Tsunade and tried to see her reactions. He told him about his situation, the likes and all. Boy, he wished there wasn't any reaction to see now. _

_A vein popped out of Tsunade's forehead._

"_NARUTO!! IF THIS IS ALL A SICK JOKE AND YOU HURT ANY OF MY KUNOICHIS IMA PERSONALLY KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS VILLAGE! YOU GOT THAT, GAKI?!" she barked._

_Naruto sweat dropped. Then he blinked…and blinked again._

'_Geez. And to think old people were wise and gave good advices,' he mentally snickered._

_Frustrated that she didn't get a response, only awkward stares, she raised her fist. Naruto's eyes widen more, if it can anyways. He waved his arms in front of him, trying to prevent her not to punch him into oblivion. However, as you guessed it, he was too late…_

_Back to current times._

Naruto could sense a familiar pain running through his body. He shuddered. If Tsunade was like that when she was mad, wonder how she would be if she were mad and you were fighting against her. Naruto shuddered again. The agony.

He stood up, dusting his clothing. Naruto could feel many splinters through his NEW jacket. He muttered a curse. The nerve of that woman.

Naruto sprinted off to Konoha.

"Target found. I'm going!"

"NO WAIT!"

"DON'T DO IT!"

Konohamaru jumped off the building, landing right over a familiar cat. His teammates, Udon and Moegi, watched and winced every time that cat's claws found its way to the boy's face.

"DAMMIT! STUPID CAT!"

Konohamaru at last gained control of the feline and tied it up. His face adorned with pairs of scratches. He twitched in irritation. The young genin turned around to face his teammates. His face scrunched up into a scold.

"HOW COME YOU GUYS DIDN'T HELP ME, HUH?!"

Obviously, he wanted to share his pain to his friends.

Both laughed nervously. Udon responded first.

"But, Konohamaru, it seemed you were handling the situation quite well," he sniffed.

"Yeah! Udon is right!" Moegi grinned wide.

Konohamaru sweat dropped.

_To think I call them my teammates and friends,_ he thought.

"What ever. Let's just get this stupid cat back to the owner."

He picked up the cat and turned around, only bumping into someone. Konohamaru staggered back and dropped the cat. His eyes widen when the ropes loosened and the cat fleeted off. Eyes twitching...Vein pulsing...oh was he mad!

"LISTEN PUNK! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU JUST MADE MY DAY WORSE! IMA KICK YOUR ASS, RIGHT NOW!"

The so-called punk chuckled.

"Is that how you welcome me back eh Konohamaru?"

The stranger lowered his head into view, showing three marks grazing his cheeks and unruly blonde hair hovering over his sparkling blue eyes.

"Na...Naruto?!" he stuttered out.

"One and only, Gaki," Naruto grinned.

"Pssh. Me, a Gaki?? Look who's talking. You're 16, but you're still Genin. And you wanna know the funniest part? I'M A GENIN, TOO!" Konohamaru couldn't help, but burst in laughter.

Unfortunately, for Naruto, Kyuubi couldn't help, but laugh with the Honorable Grandson.

'**BUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!! Hear that, Kit! I laugh at your pathectic-ness!!'**

Naruto mentally groaned.

"Shut up, Konohamaru. I can beat you to a pulp when ever I want to."

"HA! I'd like to see that!" he pointed accusingly.

Naruto was about to talk back when a shinobi landed behind him.

"Naruto-sama, the Hokage wishes to see you," the messenger then 'poofs' away.

Naruto faced to Konohamaru, "Well, looks like I gotta go. See ya!" he then 'poofs' to the Hokage's office.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto looked around the room. Sakura was there, Kurenai…and…Anko?!

"Tsunade-sama, you requested me?" he asked questionably.

"Yes, I have. It appears there have been some troubles in Sand. The Kazekage requests a group of Konoha ninjas to patrol the borders. I have picked you, and the others here, to prepare in two days before you will have your departure. Understood?" The Sannin asked.

All of them nodded.

"Very well, get some good rest before you go. Oh, and Naruto, don't do anything there that would embarrass the village."

He grinned, "I'll try my best, Baa-chan."

**Two Days Later **

"So, Naruto, how ya been?"

Leave it to Anko to start a conversation during travel.

"Uhhmm…Nothing much. I guess. Took a detour around places, that sort of stuff."

"Aawww, certainly you have at least _something_ mildly interesting in your trip. Perhaps, a girl maybe?"

Sakura winced, but relieved no one paid attention to her, although, she was oddly curious. She listened intently to where this conversation would lead. She took notice the blush Naruto was developing. Was there really a girl involved with him, before Tenten?

"Anko, I'm sure Naruto wouldn't want to discuss his love life," the red-eyed kunoichi replied.

"Kurenai, you're being too soft. Blondie here is old enough to handle a proper conversation. Right, Naruto?!"

The spontaneous woman yelled, making her fellow members sweat drop at her predicament.

"Hehe… right…umm… well… oh!! Well, look at that. We're in Sand now. How time flies, eh?" Naruto sheepishly grinned.

The gates of the Sand Village came in sight, as Naruto narrowly escaped the sadistic snake ninja.

* * *

"Naruto-Dono, you have come back," the sand-nin bowed in earnestly. 

The female Kunoichi raised their brows. Naruto noticed and explained briefly.

"I just uhhmm… sorta helped them with something while I was away."

"Nonsense! Naruto-Dono, you have saved our village and Kazekage numerous times," the shinobi turns to the ladies, "he has defeated a whole army one time!"

"With the help of Jiraiya of course," Naruto waved his hands in front of him, trying to be modest.

"Mmm… Naruto, it seems you have gained some reputation here. At least be grateful and accept their thanks," Kurenai stated.

Naruto sighed and bowed to that sand shinobi, and received a bow in return.

Once they walked passed the wide entrance, many villagers stopped what they were doing and respectfully bowed. Naruto sweat dropped, Kurenai pinched her nose bridge, Anko's eyes twitched, and Sakura just had her head down.

_God…this is really getting annoying_, they all thought.

Cautiously aware of the big crowd following them, they arrived at the Kazekage Tower.

They were about to knock on the door, but the door opened and revealed the puppet master, Kankouro. He grinned and gestured them to wait for a bit. The puppet master then turned around to notify the Kazekage of their arrival.

* * *

"Damn, can you believe that kid? He didn't even blink one time," Anko declared as they walked to their hotel. 

"Anko, you shouldn't be talking about Gaara-sama like that," Sakura reminded.

"Although it is true," Naruto muttered, "ouch! What was that for!?"

Naruto rubbed his sore cheek and glared at Sakura. She merely turned away and continued to walk.

"Women these days," he muttered.

"Did I hear something, Naruto-kun?" the kunoichi asked with a sweet voice.

"Nothing Sakura-chan. Hehehe," Naruto quickly replied.

Kurenai chuckled at the sight.

* * *

**Mean while...**

"Hey Kitcho, did you hear that Naruto's back?" Chikane whispered to her companion.

Kitcho, who heard her friend, set her teacup down on the table. There was a long pause before she spoke.

"Actually, I have. Heard he was with other Konoha shinobis this time," Kitcho replied in a quiet voice.

"I've heard they were all females," Chikane looked at her friend and sighed, "You still love him don't you?"

Chikane looked hard at her friend. She was worried. She watched as Kitcho clenched her hands onto the edge of the table, knuckles paling. Her jaw tightened as her eyes drifted downward. Silence drifted between the two companions. Air was filled with tension and despair. Chikane tried her hardest not to choke due to the thickness of the air. After what seemed like an eternity, Kitcho loosened her gripped and relaxed. She sighed, leaning down on the table, head resting on her folded arms.

"I think I still do, Chikane...I think I still do," she said with a hint of sadness, "I don't know why..."

Chikane sighed, this was getting too much, "Kitcho, he left a few months ago. Isn't that enough to get over him? Hell, you even told me he left without saying goodbye. Isn't that another good reason to move on with your life?"

"I guess we'll find out when we meet again," Kitcho whispered softly.

* * *

**Mean While In Konoha...**

"Hey Shikamaru, have you seen Ino lately?" the 'big-boned' shinobi, Chouji, asked his best friend. The shadow manipulator stuffed his hands in his pockets, smoking the cigarette. Chouji looked mildly amused as Shikamaru had adopted Asuma's deadly habit.

"That girl is too troublesome to worry about. I'm sure she can take care of herself," he replied dully. Shikamaru bid his fair wells to Chouji, and walked on.

But what they didn't know was that the very girl they were talking about, was sitting down on a plain filled with flowers. Ino delicately brushed her fingers over a bloomed daisy. She was deep in thought. She sighed.

'_Who knew this would happen..._'

* * *

**Back In Suna**

The group finished they're patrolling and were now resting on top of a hill. The ladies watched amusedly as they watched Naruto strumming the strings of the 'guitar'.

"...send me to heaven," his eyes widened. He finished making the song! Naruto turned to his teammates, "hey guys, you want to hear it?"

After a moment of thought, the three of them shrugged and nodded. Naruto grinned wider. He cleared his voice and then started playing.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

The girls listened in awe, as Naruto's voice _ringed_ throughout the village. They seemed so into it that they didn't sense an intruder.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_'Shit, this kid is good. Mmm, he looks tasty right now,' _Anko licked her lips, '_sexy...'_ she thought. She looked at Naruto with lust filled in her eyes.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_'Sweet, who knew the 'dead-last' could be anything near of what he is now. Guess he is the most unpredictable ninja,'_ Kurenai thought. She was continuously amazed by the blonde.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_'Wow, this really is a great song,' Sakura_ looked up to Naruto sadly, '_I let this go to easily...'_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

The intruder stayed hidden behind a boulder. She was around Naruto and Sakura's age. Her raven haircut put up in a ponytail, with a few strands astray on her face. She wore a simple light purple top that complimented her dark violet eyes. She wore a short skirt over black spandex (like black leggings). The mystery girl wore fingerless gloves, and common black ninja sandals.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_'Dammit, it's now or never. C'mon Kitcho, breath. You can do this. You've done so many times. A couple of strangers won't make any difference. UGH,' _Kitcho mentally slapped herself, '_god damn, okay ... I think Naruto's almost done...'_ She took a deep breath and sighed. Kitcho admitted she was scared shitless. She listened intently to Naruto.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Kitcho cursed herself. She's gonna do it. Crap. She stood up to reveal herself. Kitcho noticed that no one sensed her, yet. '_That's gonna change soon..._' With hesitation, she started to sing. The group quickly turned around to see Kitcho. The girls quirked they eyebrows up, while Naruto's eyes widened. _'Kitcho ...'_ Naruto thought. Kitcho stared into Naruto's eyes. (gotta read the lyrics to understand more)

_Well I wonder could it be  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby you were dreaming of me  
Call me crazy call me blind  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time_

_Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do you know I really really do_

_Well hey so much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away_

_Oh whoa ... yeah... oh...ooh..._

_I remember date and time  
September twenty-second Sunday twenty-five after nine  
In the doorway with your case  
No longer shouting at each other  
There were tears on our faces_

_And we were letting go of something special  
Something we'll never have again  
I know, I guess I really really know_

_Well hey so much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away  
The day you went away  
The day you went away_

_Oh whoa ... yeah oh_

_Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do you know I really really do_

_Well hey so much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away_

_Why do we never know what we've got till its gone  
How could I carry on  
The day you went away  
Cause I've been missing you so much I had to say  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away_

_The day you went away  
The day you went away  
oh whoa .. yeah oh  
Well I wonder could it be  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby you were dreaming of me  
Call me crazy call me blind  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time_

_Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do you know I really really do_

_Well hey so much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away_

_Oh whoa ... yeah... oh...ooh..._

_I remember date and time  
September twenty-second Sunday twenty-five after nine  
In the doorway with your case  
No longer shouting at each other  
There were tears on our faces_

_And we were letting go of something special  
Something we'll never have again  
I know, I guess I really really know_

_Well hey so much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away  
The day you went away  
The day you went away_

_Oh whoa ... yeah oh_

_Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do you know I really really do_

_Well hey so much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away_

_Why do we never know what we've got till it's gone  
How could I carry on  
The day you went away  
Cause I've been missing you so much I had to say  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away_

_The day you went away  
The day you went away  
oh whoa .. yeah oh_

Kitcho gasped some air, and looked at Naruto. Her heart was beating fast and loud, she could hardly breathe. The females, I dare say, was hella confused. They looked to Naruto and to Kitcho, then back. They were impatiently waiting for explanations.

"Hey Naruto...Been a while hasn't it?" Kitcho nervously laughed. She squirmed with the all the attention. She really didn't expect _this_ much attention.

_'Kitcho...she's here...' _Naruto thought.

**'Well go on, kit, say something! You heard the song, I think you need to tell her the reasons,' the demon fox advised, 'hell, you might get another hot girl...' he muttered. **

_'...what the hell'_

* * *

**well there ya go. if you want to know the name of the songs review. :P this story is so far dedicated to karen who encouraged me to write more. god bless her ! **


	8. Catching Up and The Beginning of Kenji

**A/n: Chapter 8. told ya I was gonna update sooner. :D **

**Disclaimer: dont own anything, cept Kitcho and Chikane i made up. **

**hmm.. and something very IMPORTANT ! **

**its regarding that list in ... chapter 4 i believe ? well, forget that list. i wont be using it anymore, since im thinking of many different plots than before. so yea.**

**again, i thank Karen, my friend, for making me write 1000 words per day. yea, that's why this chapter is longer than the rest in such a short time !**

_

* * *

__Last Chapter : _

_Kitcho gasped some air, and looked at Naruto. Her heart was beating fast and loud, she could hardly breathe. The females, I dare say, was hella confused. They looked to Naruto and to Kitcho, then back. They were impatiently waiting for explanations._

_"Hey Naruto...Been a while hasn't it?" Kitcho nervously laughed. She squirmed with the all the attention. She really didn't expect this much attention._

_'Kitcho...she's here...' Naruto thought._

_**'Well go on, kit, say something! You heard the song, I think you need to tell her the reasons,' the demon fox advised, 'hell, you might get another hot girl...' he muttered. **_

**

* * *

**

**Suna**

"Kitcho...wow.. yeah... it has been a while hasn't?" Naruto mentally slapped himself. That's all he can say to a girl, who obviously took a whole lot of guts just to sing to _him._ God, maybe Kyuubi was right. He is pathetic.

**'Finally you finally accepted the truth," Kyuubi chuckled.**

_'You irritate me...'_

**'That's what I'm here for,' he grinned.**

"Yeah, it has," Kitcho's voice was soft, even the skilled ninjas' ears strained to hear it. Kitcho felt a rush of pain in her, her heart and chest tightened. _'Ugh, this is stupid. I knew I shouldn't have done this. I should just leave,'_ Kitcho turned around and was about to walk away, until she felt someone hold on to her hand. She looked at her hand, then to Naruto's pleading eyes. Naruto looked at his teammates, silently telling them goodbye. He turned back to Kitcho and then both 'poofed' out of existence. It left the Konoha kunoichies stare into vacant space.

"You think that's the girl Naruto was hiding about?" Anko asked her fellow girls. Both of them shrugged, although Sakura tried her hardest not to show any pain.

**

* * *

**

**In Konoha Hidden Leaf**

Tenten sighed. She watched as Gai-sensei and Lee talk about 'the flames of youth' with Neji, who in fact covered his ears. One might laugh in amusement at what was happening, but this was an every day thing for the team. So practically, Tenten was bored. She started to walk off, as she needed some time alone. Neji noticed and followed her, attempting to get away from Gai and Lee, but also worrying for his teammate.

"Tenten, what's wrong. You seem to be distant lately. Is there anything I can help you with?" Tenten just looked at the Hyuuga and smiled. She continued to walk on, as Neji followed.

"Well, I've been just thinking lately about... things," she smiled again, "nothing to worry about anyways." Neji sighed.

"Tenten, I know about...you and Naruto. I saw through my Byakugan as I was training nearby." Tenten stopped and stared at Neji. _'Shit, this can't be happening,'_ she thought.

Neji sensed Tenten tensing, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he assured her. Tenten slowly relaxed, relieved that the whole thing won't come out. "Although," Neji started again, "did you notice another presence nearby?"

Tenten frowned, she had enough people sneaking up on Naruto and her. She couldn't handle another one.

"Who is it Neji?!" He could tell she was loosing her patience, so he quickly answered her. "It's none other than ... Haruno Sakura."

**

* * *

**

**Wigh Hinata...**

"Hinata-neechan, are you okay? You've seem pretty distant lately," said the worried 12 year old little sister, "do you want to talk about anything?"

Hinata looked at Hanabi and sighed. "Thanks for caring Hanabi, but I'll do just fine. I think you should be training with your teammates, am I right?" Hanabi nodded slowly, and with one last worried look, went off to her team. Hinata watched as her little sister's figure disappeared into the distance. She looked forward, and watched the beautiful Sakura Blossoms fall gracefully. Hinata lifted her hand to catch on petal as she sat on the porch. She sighed. Hinata took a deep breath as she slowly hummed a melody. Without noticing it, her soft humming quickly became a song.

_Ooh  
Ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh_

_From the minute that you got my attention  
I was taken and I have to mention  
I was trying to not let it show  
But I knew I wasn't gonna let you go  
From the way that you came right to me  
Looking all hot with the style that threw me  
No one would've ever known it  
You would be the one who take this heart and hold it_

_You got that extraordinary way  
Got to be next to ya every single day  
You do something that I just can't explain  
Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me_

_Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Do you know it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know_

Her soft words became louder as she sang her emotions. Her voice rang across the Manor, as many Hyuugas heard they're Clan Leader sing. They muttered at each other, debating whether to check the young lady. After many disagreements, the elders went to finish their morning errands, as the children ran to find their mistress. The giggling youth tripped over each other in attempt to find thy lady. The little Hyuugas stopped dead tracks as they finally found Hinata. They gasp for air as they try to catch their breath, looking upon the singing girl.

_You can san say anything you want to  
No stress 'cause I understand you  
We got a vibe you can't define  
Want everyone know that boy is mine  
We won't fight and stop and stare at the way you hold me  
You take me there at times  
I feel I lose control  
Forget everyone but the hand I'm holding_

_You got that extraordinary way  
Got to be next to ya every single day  
You do something that I just can't explain  
Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me_

_Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know_

_Please know this  
I'll always be right here  
And you don't have to look  
Nowhere else babe  
Don't think for a minute  
This love will change  
Oh you should know that_

There she was, eyes closed. The very girl who overcome the expectations and became Clan Leader. The very leader who stopped the cruel tradition of the Hyuugas, bringing together the Main and Branch members. Hinata didn't noticing the kids watch at awe. That's to be expected as Hinata was clearly singing her heart out. Hinata was in a different world now, her mind was too focused on the song. Tears visibly started to shed as she sang more and more. The song she was singing held all her emotions and held many meanings.

_Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know_

_Ooh, I love you so_  
_Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know_

Silence fell upon her, but was interrupted, as there were cheers and yells of admiration from the kids. Hinata snapped her eyes open, seeing the young applaud with glee. She blushed realizing she did not sense their presence. One little girl crawled near her asking if she was okay. Hinata just gave her a warm smile, then brought the child in her arms.

She was only thinking of one thing. _'Naruto...'_

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere Out There**

"**Kankuro no Jutsu!**" Burst of dark flames went towards Uchiha Sasuke. He quickly dodged it and went through a series of seals.

"**Katon: Karyuu no Jutsu!**" Sasuke inhaled deeply, drawing in a full chest of air. He then exhaled, producing a very wide stream of flames that approach the target as a huge wall. Sasuke then jumped on the wall, using it to boost his speed as he flew towards his sparring partner. His partner anticipated this and spun around to give Sasuke a hook kick to the head. He narrowly missed Sasuke as the Uchiha twisted his body and kicked him the gut. Sasuke's partner, who had sun-kissed hair, flew off by the impact of the kick. Sasuke landed on his feet and took out his sword, charging it with electricity. He was about to charge to his opponent, but was stopped as Orochimaru jumped in front of him. The snake sannin smirked and looked at the blonde who was struggling to get up.

"Ku ku ku, you guys seem to have been having a good time," he turns to the experiment, "wait 'til your original replica comes to see you..."

The blonde hung his head down, and hissed softly, "Uzumaki Naruto..." (if yer confused re-read the official chapter 6 ... i think)

**

* * *

**

**Hokage Tower**

"Jiraiya...I need to ask you something," the blonde Sannin asked.

"Hmm? And what would that be?" Tsunade looked at the papers again then turned back to her old teammate.

"It's about Naruto," Jaraiya raised his eyebrows, "In the reports...six months before you guys returned, there's a four month time gap that's blank. What happened there?" Jiraiya looked down in shame. This wasn't left unnoticed by the Godaime, and she scowled.

"Jiraiya, tell me what happened!" The Toad Sannin looked at her straight in the eye, "He...was captured by Orochimaru. Naruto became an experiment between those four months."

Papers fell from Tsunade's hands as her eyes widened and gasped.

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere In Suna**

Kitcho felt a little light-headed as her and Naruto came somewhere off Suna. She looked at her surroundings, looked at Naruto, then looked back to where they were.

"You got to be kidding me. You just _HAD_ to teleport here, huh?" Naruto sheepishly grinned as Kitcho glared at him. "It's the only place I could have thought of at the moment."

Kitcho sighed and looked around again. It was the place ...where...

"We first met here didn't we?" She nodded, "Yep, the same exact place."

The place was did not graze of sand, but it was filled with trees and flowers. To many Suna villagers, this was unknown to them. It was Naruto and Kitcho's secret place. The place when they almost...

"Why did you leave the village?" Kitcho asked, looking at Naruto. _'Why did you leave me without saying goodbye, more like,'_ she thought.

_'What should I tell her?' _he thought.

**'The truth. She deserves it.'**

Naruto looked at Kitcho and sighed. This was the time, the first time he would tell someone. Kitcho waited for him to speak, but they just kept on staring intensely into each other's eyes. She was getting impatient, and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"I didn't leave out of my own will, Kitcho. I was ...Someone was after me." Naruto looked at her then continued, "They found me, and ...I was kidnapped. They kept me for four months, until I was later rescued. You have to understand, I never wanted to leave you without saying goodbye. I wanted to-" He stopped. Kitcho's eyes were covered by strands of raven hair. Naruto noticed she was shaking violently, reached a hand to comfort her before...

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I WAS WORRYING ABOUT YOU NOT CARING ABOUT ME?!" At this point, Kitcho was standing up, staring down at Naruto. Naruto crawled back in fear of the women. "Uhhmm... technically... yeah sure, why not?" Naruto replied hastily. Kitcho raised her arm and maneuvered to punch him, but something clicked in her mind.

"Wait...did you just say that you were kidnapped?" Naruto nodded every so slightly, for fear he would get a good beating. He saw a flicker of pain run through her eyes. She gently sat back down with him, eyes hidden once again. God, this is going to be a long night for him.

* * *

**With Tenten**

"-and that's all that I know." Neji patched up his story, as Tenten digested all this at once. He gave her a worried look, but she didn't seem to notice as she sat down at the root of a tree.

"So you're basically saying... that I'm not the only one fighting for his heart..." She sighed, _'This is getting way too complicated for comfort.'_ Tenten looked back to her Hyuuga teammate. "Do you know anyone else...that... you know.." Neji stared blankly at her, before settling down on the tree with her.

"You should be able to figure out your own question," he stated. Tenten frowned, knowing fully well, what he meant.

"So you're saying that ... Hinata hasn't stopped loving Naruto..." Neji nodded, and spoke again.

"To be honest, I was shocked. I never knew she still felt the same way for Blondie," he ignored the giggle he heard as he used the term 'Blondie', "and I thought Hinata was finally happy with Kiba a few months ago. I only found out about it when she came crying to me, after she broke it off with him. To say the least, I never knew she wasn't ready to move on, yet." Neji leaned on the tree and stared at his companion, "How about you? How do you feel right now, Tenten?"

Tenten just sighed, lying down on the grass, staring above. She watched as the clouds and light was overpowered by the night sky. Stars sparkling proudly, as it shine beautifully with the moonlight. There were no conversations made between the two, as total silence became of them. Neji stared at the night sky before drifting off to sleep, thinking the weapon mistress slept as well. What he didn't know was that she was wide-awake the whole time, thinking of the situation she was in. She sighed again, then shifted to her side, grass tickling her soft skin. It felt like eternity, before sleep came over her too. Tenten left her eyes drooped, before whispering a certain someone's name.

"Naruto..."

The moon shined softly over Konoha, lighting the hidden village with its blissfully light. This was the only time when the shinobi world ever had peace. And with peaceful nights like this, the shinobis took advantage of it, sleeping in harmony.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

"Tell me Jiraiya, do you know what they did to Naruto?" Tsunade shifted her attention to Jaraiya, looking away from the tranquil village.

"I have theories of what they have done. When I rescued Naruto, he had a large amount of blood loss and chakra exhaustion. He had multiple shots of unknown doses, and had many brain injuries. The weird part was that Kyuubi wasn't healing him. I later found out that Kyuubi's chakra was almost drained. I have a theory that they used it on other experiments. Naruto was a total wreck, he stayed at rest for a whole month. He also had panic attacks, as I assume he was tortured during the 4 months. He also had pain go through his body at random times. My studies tell me that Orochimaru somehow got some of Naruto's genetic cells, and somehow the experiments that has those cells, are connected with Naruto. So far, the kid started to act normal again, as you noticed when we came back."

Tsunade scowled, and rubbed her temples. She opened one of her drawers, bring out two bottles of sake. The Slug Sannin threw one at the hermit and they both drank to soothe the stress on both of them.

"What the hell happened to you, Naruto..."

* * *

**With Hinata...**

Soft footsteps trailed along the Hyuuga compound. Hinata needed some peace , she needed to be alone. She silently left the manor and walked along the lonely streets of Konoha. Hair swaying side to side as she strolled on Konoha grounds, not really know where she was going. Without knowing, she unintentionally bumped into someone, sending them both to the ground. Hinata yelped and quickly stood up to apologize, but stopped as she looked who it was. Kiba's slit eyes met with Hinata's pale ones.

"Kiba-san...I'm sorry." She quickly bowed and started to walk off, but was stopped as Kiba grabbed her arm.

"Hinata, something's wrong. Tell me what's been bothering you," he pleaded. Hinata looked away, "Nothing is wrong Kiba-san. Now if you would let me, I have to go."

"Hinata, please, I've known you long enough to tell when something is bothering you," he said as his grip on her never loosened. They both stared at each other, neither releasing the eye contact. Kiba's gazed into the Hyuuga's eyes, searching for something, anything that would tell him what's wrong. Hinata could feel Kiba's eyes pierce through her defenses she tried to hard to put up. She started to tremble as all her pain came back full force. Kiba noticed as he carefully pulled her into his arms.

"C'mon Hinata, your stronger than this, shhhh everything's gonna be alright," Kiba soothingly rubbed her back, "Hey, how about we take a ride on Akamaru for a bit. Just like old times?" Hinata smiled at his efforts and slowly nodded. He smiled and helped her up. Akamaru softly barked at seeing Hinata and cuddled with her. Hinata giggled and patted the over-sized dog's ears. Kiba chuckled as Akamaru whimpered when Hinata stopped petting him. Both of them hopped on Akamaru, and with one last bark, they were gone.

* * *

**Suna...**

"Hey Sakura, you okay there?" Sakura looked at Kurenai, and gave her a soft smile. "Yeah pinky, you've been quiet for a bit. You're not jealous, now are you?" Anko asked. Sakura fought hard to hide her blush, but was in vain. Both older kunoichies smirked and looked at each other. Both of them had a sinister grinned now, and Sakura's eyes widened. The jounins strolled to the other side of their hotel room, and sat near Sakura. The young chounin sensed trouble as her teammates closed in on her. She attempted to make room between them, but they moved in closer. The young apprentice gulped, fearing for the worst.

"Soooo, Sakura, fancy the Blondie now? I never thought you would!" Anko laughed as Sakura shook her head, denying it. Aahhh, denial. "Oh really?! So you wouldn't me having him then? Well, that's a relief, and I thought I would have competition." Sakura paled, and this time Kurenai spoke.

"Mmm...but you have to share him with me, Anko. Naruto just has a hot piece of ass, it would be a shame if I didn't get any of it," Kurenai pouted then giggled. Both of the jounins knew they were torturing the poor girl, but hey, it's still fun.

Anko nodded vigorously, "Ai ai, of course I will share him. Hey Kurenai, did you size him up?" Sakura was dumbstruck. _'oh my god...'_ she thought.

"Oh yes! I'm glad you asked, Anko! I actually sized him up during the welcoming party. I might add that he's pretty big for his age and that-oh my..." Kurenai was cut of short, as the young apprentice fainted right then and there. Anko chuckled as she pointed out the nosebleed Sakura had to Kurenai.

"What a shame, I was really having fun," Anko stated and Kurenai nodded in agreement. Anko looked back at her ruby-eyed friend, "Did you really size him up?" Kurenai just smiled.

* * *

**Somewhere out there...**

Sounds of scribbling were heard around the room. A blonde was settled in the corner of the small room, writing energetically into a notebook. The small room as accommodated with a simple bed and desk. There was only one lit candle illuminating the dark room. The boy, around 16, drew random things and wrote lengthy entries. He had nothing else to do. He sighed. He settled his journal down, then lay down on his bed. He knew he had no past, nor does he have a name. He was an experiment, who did not belong to anyone or anywhere. He had no family. He just had nothing. He rolled over to his side, facing the wall. He was about to sleep, before he heard a knock on the door. The blonde heard Kabuto's orders, as he was requested by Orochimaru. He sighed, and stood up. He walked through the dark corridors with ease, since he was 'born' here. He stopped as he reached the snake sannin's room.

"Ah, I see you're already here. I need to discuss something with you." The blonde nodded for him to continue. "I would be off with Sasuke to the rock village to handle business. While I am off, I would like you to train with Kabuto to polish up your techniques. I would also like you to take a look in my library. There are many jutsus for you to learn, as I would be gone for about a month or so. On another note, your original replica, Naruto, is in Suna. I was hoping you would like to see your clone for the first time in person. You have permission to when I take my leave. Understand me, boy?" The blonde nodded and turned away to leave. He reached for the door, but stopped. He turned his head to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama. May I request something?"

"What is it boy?"

"I...I would like to be called Kenji from now on," the boy stated.

The sannin smirked, "Ku ku, of course, Kenji-kun. Now you may leave." Kenji muttered a 'thank you' then left.

* * *

**A/n:** Well there you have it. That's the official chapter 8. I was a bit disappointed by the results on my last chapter. Out of 643 views, only 10 reviewed. kinda sucks if yoo ask me. ):Well anyways, enough about me, thanks for the people who enjoyed it. 

o yea and guys. if you really enjoy this story, check out my new story called, "**A Promise**". It's AU story with a narusaku pairing. please check it out.


	9. You Didn't Have To Say Sorry

**Chapter 9:**

**Disclaimer: no ownage...**

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been busy.

**Important: this chapter is about me and my friend. this is how we usually talk. this is really special to me, hopefully, she'll read it. so please review... ehh, im naruto and she's kaiibaiyu aka karenu, just to clarify it. and no im not gay, im straight. i just had to be naruto to make the story clearer. ehh...**

**and no, kaiibaiyu will not be in the harem, it shall forever be a friendship between kaiibaiyu and naruto. and i guess i'll base their friendship through my friendship with my friend(s). **

enough with this moving on to the chapter.

**Chapter Nine: You Didn't Have To Say Sorry.**

* * *

_Last Chapter Recap:_

_"Orochimaru-sama. May I request something?"_

_"What is it boy?"_

_"I...I would like to be called Kenji from now on," the boy stated._

_The sannin smirked, "Ku ku, of course, Kenji-kun. Now you may leave." Kenji muttered a 'thank you' then left._

* * *

_Flashback...err... 10 years ago ?! **Naruto's POV (my pov)**_

_"Hey Kaiibaiyu! Good morning!" I eagerly greeted my friend, Kaiibaiyu. I ran towards her, sheepishly grinning. She smiled and waved hello. I sat next to her, gazing at the lake with her. Several minutes passed by before I spoke again first. Like always, I have to be the one to talk._

_"So, what's up, Karenu?!" I smiled as I used the nickname I made for her. She shrugged and laughed to herself._

_"Nothing." I scowled and glared at her._

_"Haven't I already told you that it's impossible to do nothing. You're breathing, living, sitting, staring, and your also doing nothing." She giggled softly again._

_"Fine, nothing **much.**" I smiled a bit. Even if we just met a few months ago, it felt like I've known her my whole life. She was close to me, hopefully I'm close to her. "How about you, Naruto?" I looked at her, and couldn't help, but smile again. _

_"You know me, I'm usually just talking to you and only you. That's basically what I always look forward to every day. Heck that's the only thing I do." She once again laughed softly, then stopped talking. It pained me. It always felt like I was nothing to her. I consider her my first true friend. It always saddened me when she never told me anything, and even if she did, she never would go into detail. The one thing that really bothered me was that I was a complete opposite. I told her anything and everything. As usual, she would say goodbye shortly, saying a quick sorry, before leaving me behind to watch her figure fade away from my sight. I sighed. I guess I should be use to it. I understand she had her own life, but it always bothered me whenever she says sorry for things that wasn't her fault. I stood up from the where I sat, patting off the dirt on my shorts. I looked back at the lake in front of me, before turning away looking for something to do. I wasn't lying when I said I usually just talk to her... I'm use to her not talking much to me, although...she didn't need to say sorry._

I opened my eyes, before squinting them due to the bright sunlight. I blinked furiously, adjusting to the sudden light. After I regained my normal vision, I felt a weight on my side. I looked down on my chest, and saw raven hair.

_'Guess we fell asleep. But that dream... Why the hell did I dream of Kaiibaiyu.'_

**'Wasn't she that girl you used to talk to every time when you were 6?'**

_'Yeah... I haven't heard of her ever since I became 12.' _I frowned, reminiscing the past.

**'Kit, Kitcho's waking up now.'**

I felt the girl in my arms shifting slightly, before cuddling into me more. I sweatdropped.

_'I feel like a human-size teddy bear...how degrading...'_

**'Pathetic,' the fox grinned.**

_'You need to find a new insult.'_

Before Kyuubi could say anything else, I felt a gaze on me. I look at Kitcho and smiled.

"Good morning, Kitcho. Had a nice sleep?" She returned my smile, causing me to smile wider. "Yeah, the best night I ever had for a while, you?" (**a/n:** no they did not have sex, they _slept._)

"Yeah, I had some good sleep." I knew I was lying, but I didn't have the guts to tell Kitcho. I felt more guilt as Kitcho's smile became happier.

I looked up at the sky, seeing the sun right above it.

_'WAIT! The sun is right above us?! SHIT, IT'S PAST NOON!'_

I knew I tensed a bit, since the raven-haired kunoichi asked me what was wrong.

"Hey Naruto, are you alright?"

"Uhm, yeah I am. It's just the time. I really need to go meet my teammates. I'm really sorry, wanna hang next time?" She nodded. We stood up, dusting ourselves. I said my fare-wells before poofing out of existence.

I guess I came to the hotel room, right in time. All of them were about to leave through the door, when I opened it. I stared at them... they stared back at me. I kept on staring... they kept on staring. Three pairs of eyes against my pair of eyes was becoming difficult.

"Hi." _'Well, that was kinda gay.'_

"Hiya Naru-chan! Did you two kids have _'fun'_ last night?" The way Anko emphasized the word 'fun' made me blush.

"I-well, w-we just... ahh..." I kept believe it, she made me stutter.

"Save it whiskers. We were just going out to find some food. Know anything good around here?" I scrunched up my eyebrows.

_'Hmmm, I forgot... Say fuzzy, remember any place good to it?'_

'Fuzzy' twitched at his nickname, **'I suggest you go west of Suna and go to this one restaurant called 'Flying Daggers'. It's pretty good there.'**

"Ai ai, west of Suna. Place called Flying Daggers."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go eat!" Everyone nodded in agreement with the red-eyed jounin. Within a second, they 'poof' away.

* * *

**Later...**

_'Hey, Kyuubi. Yah know what I **just**_ _noticed today_?'

**'The your pathetic? Bwahahaha.'**

_'Nah, it's just that I really just noticed today that everyone in the the welcoming party drank..._'

**'So?'**

_'We're only about 16 to 17 years old... And also, you never told 'Flying daggers' was a club... '_

**'Ehh, oh well...'**

I sighed. I was the only one who didn't pass out. I looked over to my bunshins that was carrying the two jounins; Sakura being with me. I carefully laid them onto their bed, before leaving to go to my room. They made it separate because... well... because I was a guy. I jumped on my bed, before sleeping in.

* * *

_Flash back...er... 8 years ago ?!_

_"I'm bored, Karenu. Say something funny." Again, she laughed softly. "No thanks." I pouted._

_"C'mon, Karenu! How about you be the funny and talkative one, while I'll be the one who just laughs and smiles?" She shook her head._

_"You'll be the one who'll talk._

_"Fine, well what I was saying last night before you left. Traumatized, no but-" I was cut off by her._

_"I have to go now, sister wanted me to do something. Bye and sorry again." She stood up before running off, leaving me behind as always. Yeah, I was use to it. I understand perfectly. I really do. But I guess she still needs to say sorry. I stayed by the lake instead of usually leaving. I laid down, looking up at the sky, and sighed. _

'Wow... now I know Shika stares at clouds all the time. Pretty cool.'

_I shifted to my side feeling the grass graze on my cheek, but I didn't mind. I let my mind wonder..._

_I blinked. I sat up, seeing that it was dark out. I looked over to the other side of the lake, surprised to Kaiibaiyu running near. As expected, I ran to her. She was surprised to see me, before waving. _

_"Hey, Kaiibaiyu! What's up?" _

_She sadly smiled, "Hey Naruto, sorry about what happened a moment ago. Uhhm, sister's game kinda got addicting, so see ya! Good night." _

_"Good night to you, too..." I was too late... she was gone. I could feel tears subconsciously flow down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I was alone again, with guilt that she kept on saying sorry..._

I blinked my eyes open. I sat up slowly, noticing my cheeks were wetten by tears. I dreamt of _her_ again and this time, I actually cried in my sleep.

**'Softy...'**

'_Shut up... I'm not in the mood..._'

I swing my legs to the floor, before walking to the bathroom. I washed my face slowly, before looking at myself on the mirror. I saw old battle scars adorn my entire body. I took time looking at the one under my shoulder. I looked back to the mirror, staring into my eyes. For a second, I saw a flicker of Kaiibaiyu's image... before fading away. I shook my head...

"I need a walk," I took a quick shower, before putting on casual jeans and a shirt. I knocked on the girl's room, telling them I was off for a walk. I 'poofed' away from the hotel, before landing into a secluded area. I did a quick jutsu, and before I knew it, the sand became into grass. I sat down, feeling a little bit like home.

"Now what to do..."

**'You could always make a song...' Kyuubi advised.**

I sighed... Guess I could. I took out a familiar scroll, before summoning a guitar. I tuned it a bit, before leaning against a huge rock.

"Days turned to weeks... weeks turned to months... and then one not so very special day. I went to my guitar, I sat down and I sang _our _story. A story about a time... A story about a place... A story about the people. But above all things, a story about love. A love that will live forever..."

_'Hmm, a bit sketchy... I should start all over.'_

I swallowed, before I start a bit.

Girl, you're looking at guys and you searching for love, waiting for that special one  
Too much boys surround you, they don't even know, anything about you  
They'll only care about how you will look today  
Are you happy that way?...You'll see

I'll take you to heaven and back again  
And I'm only Your Friend  
My love will last until until the end  
Cause I'll always be Your Friend  
Oh yeah, Your Friend, hmm...

_Flashback_

_"Karenu, what am I to you?" I wanted, no I NEEDED to know. I had to ask. I looked at her with pleading eyes. _

_"What do you mean?" I knew it, she's trying to change the subject again. I stared at her sadly._

_"Please, Kaiibaiyu, I'm serious." _

_"Fine, I think your cool." I frowned._

_"That's not what I meant! What the hell am I to you?!" I didn't meant to shout, but I was getting frustrated. I needed to know badly. My heart was breaking every second the tension starts to rise._

_"What's wrong with you? You're acting different." I frowned more, she was making this hard on me._

_"Please, I just want to know. You're always distant! Every time I try to be close to you, you change the subject. Even if you tell me your problems, you don't tell me much for me to help you."_

_"You first..." You first!? Was that the only thing she could have think of?! 'You first?!' _

_"Fine, I won't talk unless you tell me." That's it, I turned my back on her. I knew I would be saying something first, I knew I couldn't hold in any longer. I sighed._

_"Even if we only met just a while ago, I consider you one of my first true friends... I really care about you, but sometimes, I feel that I' m a bother to you. You seem distant, as if you hate me. It's funny that you don't tell me much, when I tell you everything. It really hurts me, but then again, I understand. I'm willing to wait. I'm willing to wait until you trust me enough. That's what you mean to me..."_

_I stayed facing away from her. I did it... now I have to wait for her. "There I said it, it's your turn.'_

_"Same same..." I looked down._

_"Karenu, please, I need to hear it."_

_"You one of my closest friends, I feel that I can tell you everything. You're cool and fun to talk to. But right now, you're acting different. The Naruto I know won't be acting sad, like the way you are right now. The Naruto I know is always happy, and is always there to cheer me up. That's the Naruto I know... And I want him back."_

_I looked at her and smiled. She smiled too..._

He's breaking your heart, looking at other girls  
Even when you're with him  
I warned you from the start, it'll end up like this, breaking your relationship  
I've loved you from the start  
I'd never ever break your heart  
I'll make you happy every day...Let's see

I'll take you to heaven and back again  
And I'm only Your Friend  
My love will last until until the end  
Cause I'll always be Your Friend

_Flashback_

_"Naruto, I'm sad." I became worried instantly._

_"Why?! What happened?"_

_"It's about him..." I instantly knew who she was referring to._

_Her boyfriend, we're only 11, but those two were close. Well, they were usually close._

_"What he did he do this time?"_

_"He didn't do nothing wrong or anything, I'm just scared he might do something wrong soon." I was confused, and told her to continue._

_"It's just that, we're in different classes this year in ninja academy. And well, he tends to flirt with girls easily... so I'm really worried." I stared at her and smiled._

_"I just have a perfect quote to help you!" She giggled._

_"You and your quotes." I smiled again, "Yeah, I know, but anyways. This is the quote... 'You give him the power to break your heart, but trusting him not to...' and that's that."_

_"Wow..." We both smiled this time._

Lady for you I would sacrifice, baby even if it costs my life, Honey, do you wanna know why?...  
Cause I...

I'll take you to heaven and back again  
And I'm only Your Friend  
My love will last until until the end  
Cause I'll always be Your Friend

_Flashback_

_"Naruto, today is my bad luck day..." She was frowning, causing me to frown as well._

_"WHAT HAPPENED?!"_

_"I was just playing this one game, and something bad happened. So I just went away..." I narrowed my eyes._

_"Did someone insult you or something!? Did you get in a fight?!" She laughed sadly._

_"It's not that bad, so don't worry much." I can feel I was getting mad._

_"That what's the point in telling me then?" I spatted. I didn't mean to put bitterness into my voice. I was hoping she didn't hear it, but she did._

_"I don't know."_

_"Karenu, I-" I tried to apologized, but she cut me off._

_"But I'm really not in a good mood, so I'm going to go now. Sorry." She said sorry again. I should be saying sorry._

_"Oh... It's alright. Feel better though." I was surprised when she answered me back quickly._

_"No, I'm sorry for telling you this stuff and it's practically pointless. So yeah, sorry. Bye.." She was gone..._

I finished the song, but I was curled up into a ball. I was crying... I was actually crying... That last memory ... was when I last saw her...

"You didn't have to say sorry... I should be the one saying sorry...I'm really sorry for it... I shouldn't have said it was pointless... because it wasn't," I could feel anger rising as i start to yell at myself, "I SHOULD SAYING SORRY, NOT YOU! IT'S JUST THAT IM BOTHERED THAT YOU WON'T LET ME HELP YOU AS MUCH AS I CAN... I just want you to know, you shouldn't have said sorry... it should be me..."

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you have it. chapter 9/10. Please review. this chapter is really special to me, its between me and my friend. 

**and no, kaiibaiyu will not be in the harem, it shall forever be a friendship between kaiibaiyu and naruto. and i guess i'll base their friendship through my friendship with my friend(s). **

Another note: Naruto in Suna is the REAL Naruto. the replica is with orochimaru, and he calls himself Kenji. OKAY ?!?!?

**Also, please read my new additional story called 'A Promise.'**

**I will not be updating very soon, since school is starting again. hopefully, i cant write more soon. until then...**

**bye bye.**


	10. Stay Awake

**Chapter 10 : Stay Awake**

**disclaimer: no ownage. if i did, then i wouldnt be writing this now would i? if i did, i would be using my money and popularity to encourage bio-fuel and world peace. but im not, so our world is hell unfortunately.**

* * *

_Last Chapter..._

_"You didn't have to say sorry... I should be the one saying sorry...I'm really sorry for it... I shouldn't have said it was pointless... because it wasn't," I could feel anger rising as i start to yell at myself, "I SHOULD SAYING SORRY, NOT YOU! IT'S JUST THAT I'M BOTHERED THAT YOU WON'T LET ME HELP YOU AS MUCH AS I CAN... I just want you to know, you shouldn't have said sorry... it should be me..."_

* * *

**Somewhere out there...(Kenji's PoV)**

"Wow, Kenji-kun, never thought you would be so cruel," I heard Kabuto say, "Manipulating Naruto like that with such memories. Two things that amazed me. One, the thought of having all his memories in that head of yours is exciting. Two, how you figured out how to mentally, physically, and emotionally torture him in such a short notice is quite interesting."

"It's nothing. I'm just weakening him before we meet," I say monotonously.

He chuckled.

"Is that it? Or is there something more to it. Maybe, you want to feel as if you had a past?" I scolded.

"It's not like that." I could feel him walking away.

"Keep saying that, Kenji-kun. You'll see." With that, his voice faded. I raised my hand to my heart. I could feel a faint beat.

_'Is there another reason why I'm doing this?' _I shook my head. No, there isn't. I'm sure of it... I know I'm sure of it... right?

I continued to my part of the dark corridors. I went into my room, softly closing the door behind me. I walked over my bed, sitting at the edge. I looked up, seeing my reflection on my mirror. I observed myself.

My hair, now black with red streaks. Blonde was too bright for me; I just had to change it. My ebony bangs covered my dark blue eyes, with red and purple specks. And instead of the regular oval shaped iris, mine was slitted. As if it were from a fox or snake. My face resembled my original, with a few exceptions. My cheeks did not have whisker like lines grazing over them. But was flawless with tanned skin.

I stood up.

I wore simple clothes. I wore a white sleeved tee, that fit nicely with my body. Black shorts, with a chain link on it, just for show. I also put on a black jacket, with a hood that could hide the top of my face. My arm and hands were covered with bandages. Wristbands both dominated most of my forearms. Each had metal plates, so I could get creative on how to use them in battle. Black ninja boots is how I go. I'm simple enough.

I went out of my room, strolling to the library. Room after room, I pass them. It felt like eternity until I finally reached my destination. Opening the creaking door, I quietly walked inside looking around the whole place. It was bigger than I thought it would be. There were at least over 50 bookshelves, all in organized categories. History, techniques, justsus, and just about anything were there. I eagerly started at the nearest bookshelf. I needed to learn everything...

My eyes turned wide open.

* * *

**In Suna...(my PoV now)**

Naruto blinked his eyes opened, before quickly shielding eyes from the sudden light. His body sored from the uncomfortable position he slept with. Naruto groaned as he stood up to stretch. He groaned again to the sounds of bones cracking for relief.

**'Jesus Christ, could you be any louder?!'**

There was a loud snap that answered Kyuubi's irritation.

The blonde yawned. "Wow, some night. Shit, my eyes hurt. Stupid... memories..."

**'Please, don't be all softy again. It'll ruin my reputation. It makes you look gay, might I add,' Kyuubi hissed.**

_'Whatever, at least I have a soul.'_

**'On the contrary, I too, have a soul. If I didn't have a soul, then my _soul_ cannot be transferred to your body. Am I right, kit?'**

Naruto snorted, _'You and your need to prove your point'_

He looked at his guitar, and Naruto pondered.

**'Move closer, you know you want to,**' **Kyuubi whispered**.

Naruto sweat-dropped. "The freak, are you trying to portray 'Lord of the Rings' or something?! 'Cause that's just really gay."

**'Just having fun, sheesh.'**

Naruto rolled his eyes, before picking up the guitar. He stared at it for a moment. Stared at it longer...longer...okay, lon- "Ah, to hell with it." Naruto made sure the guitar was in tune, before clearing his throat.

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised. _

_And you're lying real still,  
but your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over,  
that's three that have passed, one more's fine._

_Kaiibaiyu smiled at Naruto as they walked together around the lake. Naruto grinned back wider, causing his cheeks to burn. Speechless, Naruto friendly poked her. _

_"OW!! That was right on my belly-bottom!!" Kaiibaiyu whined._

_"I did it on purpose, Karenu." Kaiibaiyu pouted. _

_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything._

_I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
but I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival._

_"Hey there, don't worry," Kaiibaiyu whispered back. "You'll come out okay." _

_Naruto nodded, but frowned. "But I am worrying..." The girl chuckled. "Just don't..."_

_"Fine, I'm scared, Karenu," Naruto stared at Kaiibaiyu to see the reaction. "I SAID YOU'LL COME OUT OKAY!! Shessh." Kaiibaiyu 'Hmphed'._

_And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near._

_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,__  
I just don't wanna miss anything._

_"I'm mad. It's just that.. I don't know. I get pissed easily at home..." Karenu sighed. Naruto frowned due to his friend's frustration. _

_"Hey now, we're all like that. If you're with me at home, you'd think I'm a bastard" Both of them laughed._

_Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say,_

_That you'll stay awake for me.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything..._

Naruto sighed. It's been so long. Where could she be? Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind caress his skin. He cracked his left eye open, feeling the other's presence.

"There you are. Where the hell have you been, brat?!" Anko said menacingly, before glaring at the blonde.

"Couldn't sleep?" Naruto replied.

"...you had me worried...idiot," the medic-nin irritatedly confessed. Naruto twitched at the remark.

"Guys, quit it. We already late for our watch," said the calm red-eye.

Naruto sighed, "guess you're right." The blond stood up slowly, brushing off sand that managed to stick to him. "You think," he started,"something interesting will happen today?"

Anko huffed,"better be, it's been dull ever since we came here!" The three sweat-dropped.

"Well," all their heads turned to the mysterious voice,"there _is_ a rumor that some invaders are going to raid this place." The voice showed itself and revealed none other than Ketch. Sakura had narrowed her eyes at the new comer, but quickly turned to a smile almost unnoticed. Almost. Kitcho saw a flash of hate from the pink hair, but brushed it off.

"Oh really now? Where'd you get that information from?" questioned Sakura.

"Did some eavesdropping. Aren't I bad?" Kitcho smirked.

* * *

**Konoha**

It's been a week since the incident, but Hinata just couldn't stop thinking about it. Though her appearance was stern and strong to many, Hinata's mind was spinning. She regrets for being so weak...

_Flashback(after the event from chapter...8)_

_Hinata calmed down as the gentle wind caressed her dampened cheeks. She closed her eyes, leaned back onto Kiba, and let herself into a deep sleep. Air whispering into her ears as Akamaru leaped through the city. Kiba looked over to his chest at the sleeping maiden he loved. His eyes coldly looked at her, before whispering to Akamaru._

_"Turn left, we won't be going to the Hyuuga Manor for now," he ordered._

_The mutt barked softly in confusion and protest. _

_"Just do it!" _

_Growling in distaste, Akamaru reluctantly leaped towards left into the dark forest._

_"Shut up, we're gonna have some fun, or at least just me."_

_The four-legged companion whimpered at the harshness of his master's voice. He had a feeling something terrible will happen. Throughout all this, Hinata lay resting in Kiba's arms, oblivious to what is ahead of her..._

_

* * *

_

**Suna**

"Well, it's just a rumor, isn't it? It's not like we know for sure this place would be attacked," questioned Sakura.

"She has a point. We can't jump to conclusions. It may cause more damage then necessary," Kurenai said.

"_Hey_ now wait a minute! If she says there'll be some action, then damn hell there WILL be some action," Anko accused.

Naruto sat there, cross-legged, watching as the ladies have their quarrel. His head moving towards the speaker, and turns to the other side to look at the new speaker. Naruto stared blankly at them, wondering if they would ever stop. He chuckled to himself. To think that people thought he was the talkative one. But unfortunately for him, the girls heard his chuckled and now glared at him.

"You think this is funny, Naruto?" they say in unison.

**'You're screwed. It's always funny how you always get beat up by any girl. I laugh, kit. I laughed hard.'**

"Ahh DAMN!!"

Naruto pouted at his cheeked burned due to the force of contact. He grumbled and walked away from them. The blond sat near a tree, close enough to see them, but far enough for no physical pain. Naruto rubbed his aching cheek.

_'Ahhhh!' _

_Naruto fell hard on the ground floor, holding tightly at his injured thigh. He struggled to stand up, but a burning sensation surged throughout his body. He looked to his side and saw a kunai piercing through his thigh. The weapon clung deep within his leg making it bleed furiously. He coughed as his throat became parched from all the running. Naruto's head started to throb loudly and his vision darkening and blurring. _

Naruto sat there wide-eyed. He was getting flashbacks. He shook his head as if it could clear his mind.

_'What the hell was that!'_

**'It seems to me someone is messing with you. Your frequent flashbacks are uncommon.'**

_'I figured, but how the hell can I stop it?'_

**'Kill the source.'**

_"Sakura, I am VERY disappointed in you! I thought I taught you well enough not to play around with this.. THIS MONSTER!" Her mother was moving Sakura far away from the blonde._

_"But Ms. Haruno, I was only-"_

_SMACK!_

_Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto's head was tilted to the side with a red mark burning on his cheek. Her mother...just slapped him._

_"Don't you dare 'Ms. Haruno' me, demon! Now leave before I call one of the shinobis!" Naruto quietly muttered 'yes ma'am' before turning to leave. Before he started to walk away, he turned his attention to Sakura. She caught his gaze and heard him whisper softly to her._

_"We'll meet each other soon. Promise." He then turned back again, then ran away. Sakura's mother roughly pulled onto her arm, pulling her back home. She tried desperately catching up to her mother. Before they left the lake, she took one last glance behind her, whispering softly._

_"Promise..."_

Naruto trembled.

* * *

**Somewhere out there... Kenji's PoV**

My eyes widened at my sudden discovery. This book I now held was the one I needed.

"**Shinjou Bondingu no Jutsu**," I softly whispered.

* * *

well yeah, that's it. well im sorry i dint update for quite a bit. i have a lot of reasons. but the first one is being lazy. and the others ish that, ima have** surgery **in march. blah. and i got a skateboard SO..BLAH yeah. i had my EMO days too, so im sorry. 

**im sorry that its VERY short. i lost my inspiration. no one reviews anymore. but i guess it's my fault, since my story is just dying every chapter. im sorry. but still review, even if its to rip out my heart and smash it in front of me. still review.**

**Shinto bonding means body bonding. so, its pretty obvious what Kenji might do. **

**yes, that last flashback was from my other story, 'A Promise.'**

**i will probably stop writing for a LONG time, if the reviews stay the same.**

**EDIT: yes, i have changed and editted the previous chapters. yoo can even look and see, there are different events. but still the same plot.**

and oh yes, my birthday is coming yet again. this time, im turning 13. hooray ! not. i hate my birthdays, i always become sad. bah, im sounding EMO to yoo huh ? blah, well im blabbering just cause i want to and to make this chapter longer. but whatever, that's being selfish.

review dammit. i hate it when im selfish. im losing inspiration to even give a damn with my stories now.


	11. Farewell

ahh well, yoo guys are probably wondering why i haven't been updating. i think i will discontinue this story. after all, i lost inspiration and i think this story just doesnt have that potential. i was only 11 when i started to write this, and back then... harem was my kind of thing. well, not anymore. im sorry for the faithful fans. i really appreciate this. but fear not, **my other story 'A Promise' is just on hiatus. **this one will be discontinued. if yoo want to take this story, be my guest. just ask my permission first. alrightyy ? so wait for 'A Promise'. its getting there. im occupied with 'One Simple Kiss' right now. and yes its **hermione/ginny pairing.** so dont be homophobic. read and yoo might enjoy it.


End file.
